Destiné
by Zezely
Summary: Rien ne va plus chez Hermione et Ron, leur couple bat de l'aile. Après le départ de Rose à Poudlard, Hermione s'enferme dans son travail. Drago Malefoy, qui a besoin de divorcer, va la faire revivre. Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, deux enfants que tout oppose apprennent à se connaitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous propose une fanfiction que je mûrie depuis quelques années. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Plein de bisous**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione regarda d'un air attendri sa fille, Rose, 11 ans, monter dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle savait sa fille parfaitement préparée à cette première année dans la plus célèbre école de magie du monde. Depuis la plus tendre enfance de sa fille, Hermione lui racontait encore et encore des histoires sur son école et lui lisait des soirées entières des extraits de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle avait bien entendu omis quelques détails tel que la présence de passages secrets ou encore les nombreuses infractions qu'elle avait elle-même commise lorsqu'elle était élève. Elle laissait le soin à sa fille qu'elle savait très débrouillarde, de découvrir les nombreux secrets dont recelait le vieux château.

Hermione se décala sur la gauche pour apercevoir sa fille qui leur faisait de grands signes, à elle et à Ron, son époux. A côté d'elle, se trouvait un garçon blond qui agitait lui aussi la main à ses parents. Harry venant tout juste de lui dire qu'il venait de croiser le regard d'un ancien « camarade », Drago Malefoy, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui cet enfant adorable était le fils. La petite tête blonde disparut soudainement, poussée par un enfant un peu plus grand, James Potter, qui la regardait en souriant puis qui se détourna pour faire signe à ses parents, Harry et Ginny Potter.

_ « Ce n'est pas comme ça que les relations entre les Potter et les Malefoy vont s'améliorer », pensa Hermione en voyant la mine réjouie de son ami de toujours.

Le train commença à siffler et amorça son départ. Hermione fit un dernier au revoir à sa fille puis se retourna vers son époux et son deuxième enfant, Hugo. Elle sourit tendrement à ce dernier mais ce sourire s'éteint quand elle leva les yeux vers Ron. Cela faisait en effet quelques mois que leur couple battait de l'aile. En vue du mal qu'ils avaient eu à se trouver, de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du traverser ensemble, Hermione ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient ne plus se supporter. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle espérait que ce ne fut qu'une mauvaise passe. Elle ne se voilait plus la face, et Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Aux yeux de leurs amis, ils formaient toujours un couple heureux et épanoui mais dans l'intimité du foyer, les choses n'étaient plus comme elles avaient pu l'être. Les disputes devenaient incessantes, et cela pour des prétextes tous aussi futiles les uns que les autres. Elle reprit ses esprits et prit la main de son petit dernier, prête à rentrer à la maison et à affronter encore et encore ses chamailleries avec son mari. La petite famille rejoignit l'endroit où s'était attroupé les Potter. Harry et Ginny avaient eu trois merveilleux enfants, qui faisaient des cousins formidables aux siens : James, Albus Severus et Lily. Ne leur restait plus que Lily, pas encore assez âgée pour aller à Poudlard mais qui en mourait d'impatience, tout comme sa mère une trentaine d'années plus tôt.

_ Ça y est la voilà partie, ça doit vous faire tout drôle non ?, demanda Ginny à son frère et à sa belle sœur.

_ Oh tu sais, vu comment Hermione l'a préparée, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, répondit Ron.

_ Tu exagères !, s'exclama Hermione. Je n'ai fait que lui lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, chose que toi tu n'as jamais voulu faire.

_ C'est juste un vieux livre barbant, marmonna Ron dans ses moustaches.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation et se détourna de lui pour discuter avec Ginny tandis que Ron et Harry parlait Quiddich et que les deux cousins s'amusaient ensemble. Hermione fut prise d'une soudaine envie de pipi et se dirigea vers les toilettes de la gare. Elle n'y allait habituellement jamais du fait du dégoût que lui inspiraient les cuvettes qui n'étaient pas nettoyées très régulièrement mais elle fit une exception ce jour-là. En arrivant devant la porte, elle entendit une femme pousser un cri puis un sort fut prononcé.

_ Recurvite !

Un soupir de soulagement se fit ensuite entendre et la femme commença sa petite affaire. Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir des toilettes sales mais pensa tout de même que la femme n'était pas très prudente car les toilettes étaient fréquentées par des sorciers mais aussi par des moldus et que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu l'entendre. La chasse d'eau résonna et Hermione se décala pour laisser passer une femme grande et élancée qu'elle avait déjà croisée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La femme lui fit un rapide signe de tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait reconnu l'héroïne de guerre puis disparut. Elle fut accueillie par des éclats de voix qu'Hermione reconnut de suite, même si elle n'avait pas entendu ce timbre depuis presque 20 ans. Elle laissa passer la femme qui attendait derrière elle pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'était devenu son vieil ennemi: Drago Malefoy. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. L'âge n'avait fait qu'embellir un jeune homme qu'Hermione n'avait jamais cherché à reluquer tellement il lui inspirait du dégoût. Seules Lavande et Parvati avaient su pointer du doigt l'étrange beauté qui émanait du Serpentard. En faisant fi des préjugés qu'elle retenait de l'homme qu'elle avait face à elle, elle remarqua effectivement qu'il était beau, très beau. Face à l'échange enflammé auquel elle insistait depuis déjà quelques secondes, elle ne put que se rendre compte que son couple n'était pas le seul à se désintégrer. Les yeux de Malefoy transpercèrent les siens une fraction de seconde et cela suffit à Hermione pour retourner sur le champ devant la porte des toilettes. Ce regard, comme il avait le don de le faire depuis si longtemps, lui avait glacé le sang et l'avait fait se sentir toute petite, toute vulnérable face à lui. Elle reprit ses esprits en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau puis alla enfin soulager sa vessie lorsque les toilettes furent libres. Quand elle en ressortit, le couple Malefoy avait disparu et avait été remplacé par Ron et Hugo, qui attendaient patiemment qu'elle ressorte.

_ Tu en as mis un temps Hermione ! Il y avait tant de monde qui faisait la queue ?

_ Euh oui il y avait un peu de monde mais j'ai croisé de vieilles connaissances et je me suis arrêtée pour discuter.

_ Ah oui et qui ça ?, demanda Ron, quelque peu suspicieux.

_ Oh tu connais pas, ils étaient à Poudlard mais pas la même année ni la même maison que nous.

_ Si tu le dis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, où était garée leur nouvelle voiture. Ron avait la même manie que son père de bidouiller à sa façon des objets moldus. Hermione avait pu lui faire découvrir les grandes surfaces telles que But ou Expert, ce qui avait ravi Ron, qui avait fait le plein d'appareils d'électroménager pour lui et son père. Ron avait également fait l'acquisition d'une voiture et avait appris à la conduire avec le père d'Hermione, qu'il appelait affectueusement beau papa Jean. Hermione et Ron avaient tous les deux voulu faire connaître à leurs enfants les deux mondes pour que ceux ci ne voient pas l'usage de la magie comme obligatoire. Régulièrement, Hermione faisait la vaisselle avec ses enfants par exemple.

La petite famille monta dans la mini cooper rouge. Ron pris le volant, toujours aussi euphorique après presque vingt ans de conduite. Les Weasley habitaient non loin de Londres, à à peine une heure de route, mais en pleine campagne, dans une charmante maison, qui ne reflétait en rien la somme d'argent qu'ils avaient en banque. Ils avaient en effet choisi de vivre d'une façon plutôt modeste, préférant la chaleur du Terrier plutôt que l'imposant manoir Malefoy.

La maison comportait cinq chambres, une pour le couple, une chambre d'ami et deux pour les enfants et une qu'ils avaient prévu si jamais l'envie de refaire un enfant les prenait. Hermione savait que désormais cette chambre n'accueillerai plus les pleurs et les rires d'un bébé. C'est dans cette petite chambre qu'Hermione se réfugiait la nuit, quand dormir au côté de Ron était trop insupportable. Elle revenait tôt le matin dans le lit conjugal, pour accueillir à bras ouverts ses enfants qui adoraient venir les réveiller tous les deux le matin.

Durant la route, aucun mot ne franchit la barrière des lèvres du couple. Seul Hugo papotait tout seul dans son coin, exprimant son envie pressante d'aller à Poudlard rejoindre sa sœur ainée. Le voyage se fit donc très long pour tous. Une fois arrivée chez eux, Hermione fila sans mot dire dans la petite chambre d'enfant qui était désormais quasiment la sienne. Un timide tapotement se fit entendre et la petite tête rousse d'Hugo passa la porte.

_ Dis Maman, je peux venir avec toi ?

_ Bien sur mon chéri.

_ Pourquoi t'es triste ?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du clic clac qu'Hermione avait installé pour ses nuits en solitaire.

_ Je ne suis pas triste mon chéri, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule, pour réfléchir.

_ Tu nous aimes plus, c'est ça ?

_ Bien sur que non. C'est juste que j'aime être seule de temps en temps.

_ C'est pour ça que tu viens dormir là la nuit des fois ? Rose t'a vu une fois et elle m'a réveillé pour me montrer. Quand je vais aux toilettes la nuit, je regarde toujours si tu es là et à chaque fois t'y es.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre à son fils, qui avait déjà tout compris malgré ses 9 ans. Elle tenta de le rassurer comme elle put.

_ Oh ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur Ton père ronfle et donne des coups toutes les nuits. C'est pour ça que je viens là.

_ C'est vrai ça ?

_ Je t'assure que oui ! Une fois, il m'a donné un coup de pied si fort que j'en ai eu un bleu pendant plusieurs jours.

_ Mais il fait pas exprès alors ?

_ Non non c'est pendant qu'il dort. Ça arrive à plusieurs personnes ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Alors moi si ça m'arrive, personne voudra dormir avec moi ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici là, on aura trouvé un remède contre ça.

_ Oui Maman. Je peux aller regarder la télé ?

_ Vas y petit fripon ! Mais n'oublie pas que dans quelques jours, tu rentres en CE2 !

Hermione regarda filer son fils avec un regard plein d'amour. Elle avait insisté pour que ses enfants aillent comme n'importe quel petit moldu, à l'école primaire. Ron ne s'occupait guère de cette partie de l'éducation de ses enfants car il n'avait lui même aucune connaissance en les matières comme les maths ou l'SVT. Hermione corrigeait donc les devoirs moldus de ses enfants, puis passait à quelques apprentissages basiques de la magie quand les devoirs étaient bien faits. Ron, quant à lui, ne mettait jamais le nez dans les leçons de ses enfants mais préféraient jouer avec eux, ou leur apprendre à chevaucher des balais ou encore à leur apprendre de multiples farces qu'ils pourront mettre en application dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Comportement qu'Hermione ne jugeait guère mature et responsable de la part de son mari.

Hermione sortit enfin de sa chambre pour aller faire à manger. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle s'aperçut que tout était prêt et qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Elle s'installa à table et mangea joyeusement, essayant de mettre son petit bonhomme à l'aise, même si Ron n'en fit rien.

Le soir venu, Hermione se décida à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son époux. Elle le rejoignit donc dans leur lit et lui prit son livre « Quelle farce et dans quelle circonstance ? » avec douceur.

_ Il faut qu'on se parle Ron. Hugo et Rose se posent des questions. Ils savent que nous ne dormons plus dans le même lit...

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on se dise Hermione ? Ça fait déjà longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien à se raconter toi et moi. A part ce qu'on a fait dans la journée, nous n'avons plus aucune conversation qui tient la route et encore elles finissent toutes en dispute pour des choses les plus débiles les unes que les autres.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on doit tout mettre au clair. Est ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi Ron ?

_ Et toi ?, contrattaqua-t-il de suite.

_ Bien sur. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours mais d'un amour différent.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Nous ne sommes restés que des amis Ron. Je ne sais pas si le véritable amour, qui unit deux êtres malgré toutes les épreuves a vraiment été celui que nous avons vécu toi et moi. Peut être nous sommes nous mis ensemble car c'était sécurisant. Après la guerre, nous n'avions plus aucun repère, à part cette amitié exceptionnelle qui nous liait et nous lie encore tous les deux.

_ Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, c'est ça ?, cria Ron en se mettant debout, ses tâches de rousseur disparaissant derrière un masque rouge de rage.

_ Au contraire! Je te dis que je t'ai toujours aimé mais pas de la façon qui convient pour un couple. Fais toi à l'idée, nous sommes amis et amants mais nous ne formons pas un couple !

_ Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'aime Hermione ? Depuis notre deuxième année à Poudlard. Quand je t'ai vu toute raide, immobile sur ce lit d'infirmerie. Et quand j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre... Même Harry ne s'est jamais douté de ma détresse à ce moment là. J'ai pleuré tous les jours Hermione ! Pendant des semaines ! Et quand Ginny s'est faite capturée... Je me suis effondré. Je n'avais que 12 ans Hermione, 12 ans ! Et pourtant j'ai pensé sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

_ Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça Ron... Pourquoi ?, dit elle en se levant à son tour, prête à encercler de ses bras son mari.

_ J'avais peur de tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi tu sais. Tant de choses en moi à un si jeune âge. Et ces sentiments n'ont fait qu'amplifier depuis. Chaque année tu étais plus étonnante, plus belle, plus intelligente, plus attirante. Et quand Krum t'as invité au bal et que tu t'es faite belle pour lui, je me suis demandée si un jour j'aurais droit à ça moi aussi. Puis les années ont continué de s'écouler sans que jamais tu ne me manifeste une once de tendresse plus qu'amicale. Mais quand je suis sortie avec Lavande et que tu m'as envoyé tous ces oiseaux, j'étais aux anges. Une preuve incontestable de jalousie intense. Ensuite avec la guerre et notre voyage à tous les trois, j'ai commencé à croire que toi et Harry...

_ Ça n'est jamais arrivé et tu le sais très bien !, interrompue Hermione avec colère.

_ J'étais jeune et amoureux Hermione ! Je me suis monté la tête tout seul et je le sais très bien ! Je ne suis revenue que pour toi. La guerre ne comptait plus à mes yeux. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était toi ! Quitte à mourir ! Mais je voulais mourir avec toi. Et ce moment dans le château, où tu m'as embrassé, des crochets de Basilic plein de venin dans les bras, je me suis sentie enfin vivant et presque mort à la fois. C'est là que je me suis dit que je pouvais mourir heureux mais que ça valait la peine de se battre pour qu'on puisse non seulement mourir mais également vieillir ensemble. C'était mon leitmotive dans cette guerre : une vie à deux, ou à trois. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes quatre ! Le plus beau rêve que je puisse jamais réaliser. Mais je sais que nous sommes dans une impasse aujourd'hui. On ne communique plus, on ne fait plus l'amour, on ne se touche même plus. Et c'est injuste parce que après tout ce qu'on a traversé, on ne peut pas se séparer parce que la routine nous a rongé jusqu'à la moelle ! Ce n'est PAS JUSTE !

Il cria ses derniers mots, ce qui acheva Hermione, qui fondit en larme en s'écroulant sur le lit.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit tout ça Ron ?

_ Comment veux tu avouer tout ça à quelqu'un Hermione ? C'était beaucoup trop personnel.

_ Mais nous nous sommes mariés Ron ! Nous nous sommes jurés de tout nous dire, de tout partager. Comment as tu pu garder un tel secret au fond de toi aussi longtemps ? Ça a du te ronger...

_ Cela fait si longtemps que je veux t'avouer tout ça Hermione. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime mais essaies s'il te plait. Essaies encore, pour les enfants, pour moi, pour nous …

_ J'essaierais de toutes mes forces Ron, je te le jure.

Hermione ravala ses sanglots et se blottit dans les bras de son époux. Cette nuit là, et ce depuis longtemps, ils firent l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, le petit Hugo se faufila en catimini dans la chambre de ses parents. Il les surpris endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs deux corps entrelacés et les devina nus sous la couverture. Il les laissa et alla regarder la télé avec un sourire satisfait. Maman n'avait pas été dormir dans la petite chambre cette nuit là. Peut être accueillera-t-elle enfin le petit frère tant attendu ?

Plusieurs jours passèrent et l'ambiance dans la maison ne fit que s'améliorer. Les gestes entre les deux époux étaient encore maladroits mais ils étaient spontanés et plein de tendresse. Une tendresse nouvelle mais néanmoins factice.

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Les choses se mettent en place doucement. L'action commencera réellement le chapitre prochain. Je vous embrasse.**

**Zezely**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'en ai une dizaine d'avance donc pour l'instant je vous en poste quelques uns assez vite puis le rythme passera à un par semaine je pense :)**

**Je suis en stage pendant deux semaines et j'aurais plus de temps le soir pour écrire, j'espère que je serais productive :) Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : énorme merci à mes deux rewieveuses : Delphine03 et Kauhei, qui me donnent envie de continuer à publier. Mille bisous**

Un matin, une petite chouette hulotte s'introduisit par la fenêtre de la cuisine, renversant au passage le jus de citrouille d'Hugo sur la chemise de Ron. Elle freina de ses griffes en laissant des traces sur la table en bois et s'arrêta pile devant Hermione. Cette dernière pris le mot et donna le reste de sa biscotte à la chouette. Le mot venait de Rose. Toute excitée d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de sa fille, elle déplia la lettre avec empressement et commença la lecture à voix haute :

_« Papa, Maman, Hugo,_

_Je suis très bien installée à Poudlard. J'adore l'atmosphère de ce vieux château qui recèle tant de mystère. Malgré toutes tes lectures de l'Histoire de Poudlard Maman, aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en arrivant en barque, dans la nuit, en voyant le château illuminé de milliers de bougies. Et mon émotion lorsque je suis rentrée dans la Grande Salle ! Et encore plus fort, quand je l'ai traversé de part en part pour arrivé au Choixpeau ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie entière. Le vieux chapeau m'a sadiquement chuchoté que toutes les maisons me convenaient en vue de mon caractère et que je n'avais qu'à choisir celle qui me plaisait le plus. J'ai pensé à aller à Serdaigle , où mes connaissances auraient exploité à fond ai bien réfléchi et Gryffondor m'a paru plus approprié. Je sais que tu aurais préféré que j'aille chez les Aigles maman mais mon choix est fait. Je sais comme tu es fier de moi papa ! Je suis dans la maison des illustres héros de guerre et je peux passer du temps avec mes cousins._

_Mon emploi du temps est juste parfait ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer mais j'ai quelques heures de libres qui me permettent de faire mes leçons juste après mes cours, quand les mots des professeurs résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque, comme toi Maman. Il y a un garçon qui m'y rejoint tous les jours. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle et la seule chose que je sais est qu'il est à Serpentard. J'imagine ton regard courroucé Papa mais je t'assure qu'il est très gentil. On travaille et rions beaucoup ensemble. James et Albus ne l'ont jamais vu ( comme ils ne mettent jamais leur nez dans la bibliothèque ) mais je suis sure qu'il leur plaira._

_Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec Selena Ying, une fille de ma classe. Elle m'a dit que_ _sa mère était sortie avec Tonton Harry quand ils étaient en quatrième année. Selena est très belle parce qu'elle est asiatique._

Hermione interrompit sa lecture en pensant que la mère de cette jeune fille devait être Cho Chang, celle qui avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami pour la première fois. Ses yeux reprirent le cours de la lettre.

_Sinon, James et Albus essaient tout le temps de me protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas que la personne avec laquelle je passe beaucoup de temps est de Serpentard sinon ils le réduiraient en petits morceaux. Il faudrait leur dire d'arrêter de faire ça s'il vous plait._

Hermione regarda son mari, qui lui fit un petit regard d'excuse. C'est en effet lui qui avait demandé aux jeunes Potter de surveiller sa fille, tâche qu'ils avaient mal effectué étant donné qu'elle trainait avec un Serpentard.

_Sinon, tous mes cours se passent bien. Parrain Neville est le meilleur professeur du monde. J'adore la botanique ! J'ai fait un cours de balai aussi et Mme Bibine m'a dit que je serais sans doute aussi douée que le reste de la famille Weasley. J'étais super fière mais un Serpentard a ricané en disant que je resterais toujours derrière les Potter, comme tous les Weasley avant moi. Mon ami m'a secouru en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes mais je vois bien qu'ils sont copains quand même. J'ai cru entendre que le garçon s'appelait Zabini, connaissez vous ses parents ?_

Ron étouffa un juron.

_ Bien sur qu'on connait ses parents à cette espèce de petit enfoi..

_ Ron ! L'interrompit Hermione. Pas devant Hugo s'il te plait.

_Mme Bibine l'a sanctionné mais je n'arrive pas à oublier cette réflexion, surtout que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde chuchote dans mon dos depuis. Est-ce vrai ? Sommes nous condamnés à suivre les Potter, à être leurs amis sans jamais être leurs égaux ?_

_Je vous laisse sur cette question qui me tiraille depuis quelques jours. Je vous embrasse très fort, je vous aime tous. Passez le bonjour à mes tontons, tatas, cousins & cousines de ma part s'il vous plait._

_Gros bisous, j'ai hâte de revenir pour les vacances d'Halloween._

_Rose_

Hermione ne put retenir deux larmes à la fin de sa lecture. Une larme de joie pour sa fille qui a su trouvé sa place chez les lions et qui a déjà des amis, même si un est un Serpentard. Une deuxième larme de rage pour ce satané gamin qui se permet de rabaisser sa fille ainsi et de mettre en doute sa propre valeur.

Elle s'empressa de prendre une plume et un parchemin pour répondre à sa fille.

Au même moment, dans un luxueux Manoir près de Liverpool, une lettre similaire arriva.

_Père, Mère,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard. Comme je m'en doutais, j'ai été admis chez les Serpentards. Le Choixpeau a à peine effleurer ma tête avant de rendre son verdict. L'ambiance est un peu froide dans les cachots et les autres élèves ne me regardent jamais dans les yeux. Il n'y a que Adam Zabini qui me parle. Il est très sympa avec moi mais il a tendance à insulter les gens. Ils se croient supérieurs à tout le monde. Je sais que vous m'avez toujours appris que mon sang était plus pur que celui des autres élèves mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes tous au même niveau. Il y a une fille qui a des parents moldus qui a d'excellentes notes en classe. Slughorn l'adore ! Je ne pense pas que le sang y soit pour quelque chose._

Drago Malefoy fit une grimace en lisant cette phrase. Cette situation lui rappelait trop ce que lui même avait vécu avec Hermione Granger, cette petite Miss-je-sais-tout qui le surpassait sans cesse, sauf en Potions, malgré son sang impur. Il avait depuis longtemps renié les enseignements de son père mais ceux ci avaient quand même une influence certaine sur lui et sur ce qu'il apprenait à son fils. Il avait tenté de lui inculquer des valeurs plus seines mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de bien lui faire comprendre le rang qui était le sien, en rapport avec la pureté de son sang. Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit que les nés moldus devaient être rabaissés et insultés et espérait que son fils ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il avait l'air bien parti pour avoir un meilleur comportement que lui étant jeune. Il continua sa lecture.

_Je me suis fait une amie. Je ne connait pas son nom mais nous passons des heures entières à la bibliothèque, parfois sans échanger un seul mot. Mais c'est ce silence qui nous lie. Nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble, nous nous entraidons quand il y a besoin, même si nous n'en avons pas besoin la plupart du temps. Tout ce que je sais est qu'elle est à Gryffondor. Je vois déjà vos deux têtes ébahies mais sachez que la rivalité entre les deux maisons est beaucoup moins forte qu'à votre époque. Les deux maisons ne se parlent pas mais se tolèrent relativement bien. J'ai envie de donner l'exemple pour que les quatre maisons de Poudlard soient enfin unies car Serpentard est totalement exclue et je ne veux pas avoir pour seuls amis des gens de ma maison. Je veux connaître plus de gens, comprenez vous ?_

_ Non je ne comprends pas..., marmonna Asteria.

_ Finissons de lire cette foutue lettre avant de nous emporter, veux tu ?

_Je ne cherche pas votre bénédiction, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris. Je voulais juste vous informer par pur respect._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles régulièrement. Pouvez vous m'envoyer quelques friandises s'il vous plait ?_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Scorpius._

Drago Malefoy chiffonna la lettre et maudit son fils de trainer avec des Gryffondors. Il prit une plume et un parchemin et rédigea une courte réponse à son fils.

Dans l'imposant château de Poudlard, reconstruit après la guerre, deux enfants regardaient mélancoliquement par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont nous répondre ?, demanda la petite fille à son ami.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Soit ils vont me snober quelques temps ou alors ils vont me répondre de ne plus te fréquenter. Mais je ne tiendrais pas en compte de leur avis, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Moi mes parents vont sans doute m'envoyer une beuglante. Pfft la honte. Mon père en a reçu une de sa mère quand il était en deuxième année et qu'il était venu à Poudlard en voiture volante.

_ Ton père a fait ça ?

_ Oui, avec son meilleur ami. Le grand Harry Potter, dit elle ironiquement.

_ Tu te moques de ton oncle aussi impunément, Rosie ?

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens mettaient Tonton Harry sur un piédestal Il est tellement...Normal !

_ Ces exploits pendant la guerre sont légendaires, comme ceux de tes parents d'ailleurs.

_ Je sais mais pour moi, ils sont mes parents, mes oncles et tantes et pas des héros. Tu comprends Scorpius ?

_ Je préférerais que mes parents soient des héros plutôt que des enfants de Mangemorts qui ont échappé à la justice. Au moins je pourrais être fiers d'eux.

_ A l'époque, tes parents n'étaient que des jouets des leurs. Ne remets pas en cause leur innocence.

_ Tu as sans doute raison...

_ Allez viens, on va chiper des gâteaux en cuisine, mon père m'a dit comment y accéder !

Les deux enfants lièrent leur deux mains et filèrent dans les couloirs du château en riant.

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, soigneusement installés à leur table respective, ils reçurent tout deux une lettre de leurs parents. Ils se regardèrent rapidement et d'un clin d'œil tacite, ils décidèrent de n'ouvrir la lettre qu'en présence de l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à la bibliothèque, leur endroit à eux, où le reste du monde ne jugeait pas leur lien malgré leurs profondes différences. La bibliothèque est un sanctuaire à l'abri de toutes rivalités. Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy s'installèrent à une table reculée du sombre antre et décachetèrent la lettre de l'autre.

Rose lut la lettre des Malefoy avec une extrême rapidité, rapidité de lecture héritée de sa mère. Elle fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et finit la lettre, très contrariée. Elle s'apprêta à faire quelques commentaires désobligeants mais Scorpius n'avait pas encore fini sa lecture.

Quant à lui, il souriait, la famille de son amie avait l'air heureuse et unie. Sa mère ne lui reprochait absolument rien. Elle avait au contraire l'air heureuse que sa fille se soit fait des amis. Elle précise même que l'union entre les lions et les serpents est une chose formidable et que la meilleure des choses qui puisse arriver à Poudlard est que les deux maisons soient enfin unies.

Scorpius lut les quelques mots de conclusion de la mère de son amie avec un immense sourire. Quand il leva les yeux, il s'aperçut que Rose avait l'air tout sauf satisfaite de la lettre de ses parents.

_ Alors ?, demanda-t-il, un peu craintif.

_ Excuse moi mais ton père est un sale con ! Il veut t'interdire de me fréquenter.

_ Pourtant j'ai été clair, je m'en fous de son avis !

Rose éclata soudainement de rire.

_ Désolée Scorpius, je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir plus longtemps ! J'ai jamais été aussi doué que mon oncle Georges pour faire des blagues.

_ Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'a dit mon père ?

_ Il dit que malgré ce qu'il en pense, il faut que tu fasses ce que tu veux de ta vie et qu'au moins une amie Gryffondor évitera de t'attirer bêtement des ennuis. Il précise quand même que certains Gryffondors de son époque étaient quand même de sacrés fouteurs de bordel. Ils parlent sans doute de mes parents, précisa Rose en riant de plus belle.

_ Wahou mes parents sont vachement tolérants quand même. Au moins autant que les tiens. Ta mère est entièrement d'accord avec notre amitié et elle nous dit qu'elle aurait aimé que les Serpentards de son époque soient aussi sympathiques et ouverts d'esprit.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent en souriant, malgré le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre en compte l'avis de leurs parents, ils étaient tout de même content d'avoir la bénédiction de ces derniers. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se séparèrent à l'entrée pour rejoindre leur maison.

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce changement de point de vue ? **

**Je vous embrasse**

**Zezely**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Me voilà pour le troisième chapitre de Destiné, du point de vue d'Hermione encore une fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est la première rencontre en Hermione et Drago :)**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça m'a donné envie de publier mon chapitre très vite :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mama : Voilà vite la suite ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)**

**Fanny54 : Merci merci :) J'espère que tu aimeras encore ces relations en parallèle :) Encore merci !**

Hermione s'en voulait à mort. Elle se forçait tous les jours à sembler amoureuse de son mari, qui lui donnait toutes les intentions du monde au quotidien. Il semblait avoir retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre, sans parler d'Hugo, qui rayonnait littéralement. Il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher d'aller vérifier la nuit si sa mère dormait bien dans le lit conjugal.

Hermione ne voulait qu'une chose, l'harmonie dans sa famille, ce qui passe par l'harmonie dans son couple. Elle prenait donc sur elle depuis la discussion et les révélations que Ron lui avait faite, qui l'avait profondément bouleversé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'autant de sentiments pouvaient se mélanger dans le cœur de son mari. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus reculer aujourd'hui. Elle se devait de garder la tête haute et d'accomplir ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Dans son travail, au département de la justice magique, elle excellait. Elle faisait tout le travail qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner et passait beaucoup de temps à fignoler les détails, même les moins importants, bien qu'aucun détail ne lui semblait moins important que les autres. A la maison, elle faisait consciencieusement les devoirs avec Hugo, qui venait de rentrer en CE2, faisait à manger quand c'était son tour, ainsi que du ménage. Et au lit, elle s'offrait à son mari chaque nuit, bien que l'acte ne lui donnait non pas du dégoût mais du moins aucun plaisir. C'était en quelque sorte une corvée, comme faire la vaisselle ou les poussières. Elle essayait d'aimer son mari comme lui l'aimait mais l'effort lui pesait.

Et comme tous les soirs, Hermione se rendit dans le lit conjugal, en passant avec envie devant la petite chambre, dans laquelle Hugo avait stocké bon nombre de ses peluches, pour son futur petit frère.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit au bureau avec joie. Se lever aux aurores, ne pas croiser le regard de Ron, ne pas subir son fameux « câlin du matin », ne pas prendre une douche avec lui. Ouf ! La fin des vacances sonnait comme une libération alors que pour tant d'autre, l'alarme de la rentrée raisonnait plutôt comme un glas funeste. Elle se prépara donc seule, prit son petit déjeuner seule en prenant tout de même le soin de préparer celui de son mari et de son fils. Avec l'avance qu'elle avait, elle se permit de s'assoir quelques instants dans le clic clac de la petite chambre. Quand l'heure arriva enfin, elle transplana au Ministère de la magie. Elle arriva devant une imposante statue, qui représentait désormais un sorcier, une sorcière, un elfe de maison, un centaure et un gobelin sur un pied d'égalité. Personne n'était au dessus ou en dessous d'un autre. Le fier centaure, arc brandi, trônait majestueusement, entouré des deux sorciers, qui baguette à la main, s'entraînaient sans doute à l'exercice de quelques sorts. L'elfe de maison s'attelait à une tâche mais était entièrement vêtu de vêtements faits sur mesure tandis que le gobelin comptait assidûment un petit tas d'or.

Hermione sourit devant cette statue. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour en ériger une après la destruction de la première lors du combat opposant Voldemort et Dumbledore. C'est également elle qui avait soumis l'idée des mêmes personnages mais installés à un même niveau et non pas des hommes supplantant les autres créatures magiques.

Elle marcha d'un pas volontaire vers les ascenseurs et emprunta le premier qui se présenta à elle. Elle prononça haut et fort sa destination.

_ Département de la justice magique.

L'ascenseur l'aspira littéralement et commença sa folle course à travers le sous sol et s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione descendit soulagée de l'ascenseur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'emprunter et s'engagea d'un pas volontaire vers son bureau. Comme elle sortait de quelques semaines de vacances, des piles de dossier s'étaient accumulées sur son bureau. Elle tria les plus urgents et fit plusieurs tas des autres, qu'elle répartie entre différentes personnes qu'elle savait aptes à gérer ces affaires. Tout ce qui concernait la famille allait vers William Spare, l'argent pour Groumlok le gobelin et le travail pour Hannah Habbot, une ancienne élève de Poudlard de l'âge d'Hermione, qui s'était spécialisée dans le droit du travail. Hermione gérait quant à elle les dossiers les plus urgents, quelque soit le type d'affaires. Elle savait exactement à quels avocats en parler et à quels juges.

Le temps passa avec une rapidité hallucinante. Il était déjà midi lorsqu'une main timide frappa à la porte de son bureau. Son assistante passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione.

_ Excusez moi Mme Weasley.

_ Appelez moi Hermione Sandra. Je vous l'ai dit et répété. Voulez vous que je vous appelle Mlle Lington ?

_ Non, Mme...Hermione.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Sandra ?

_ Un monsieur veut vous voir. Il a l'air perdu et gêné... Je le fais patienter ? Voulez vous attendre après la pause déjeuner ?

_ Non faîtes le rentrer maintenant. Je prendrais un sandwich vite fait. Pouvez vous prévenir Ron que je ne mangerais pas avec lui ce midi s'il vous plait ?

_ Je vous l'amène tout de suite.

Hermione rangea rapidement son bureau afin de dégager une place pour son nouveau client. Elle prit son air professionnel, prête à l'accueillir. Quand il frappa à la porte, elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Elle perdit immédiatement sa tenue et son air sérieux quand elle vu qui était son client. La main qu'elle avait commencer à tendre vers lui retomba mollement le long de son corps.

_ Ferme la bouche Granger, on dirait un poisson qui manque d'air.

Hermione fit mine de rien et retendit la main avec beaucoup de professionnalisme malgré son dégout.

_ Bonjour Monsieur. Je m'appelle Hermione Weasley et je suis la directrice du département de la Justice du Ministère de la magie.

_ Arrête ton char Granger, tu sais qui je suis, je sais qui tu es. Pas la peine de me servir ton petit discours tout préparé, dit-il en snobant la main tendue d'Hermione.

_ Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir à mon bureau. Nous pourrons discuter plus aisément de l'affaire qui nous concerne.

_ Comme cela vous plaira Mme.

Hermione le guida jusqu'à son bureau et s'assit face à lui. D'un coup de baguette, elle ferma la porte entrouverte d'où elle voyait Sandra espionner la conversation. Elle se promis de lui en toucher un mot. Son air sérieux s'envola de suite.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Malefoy ?

_ J'ai demandé le meilleur pour mon affaire et c'est toi qu'on m'a conseillé. Je voulais la médaille d'or et pas la médaille d'argent. J'ai pris sur moi et je suis venue te voir.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Je veux divorcer.

Hermione éclata de rire.

_ Je ne m'occupe pas des divorces Malefoy. Mais tu peux t'adresser directement à William Spare. Si tu veux je peux te recommander, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

_ Je te le répète Granger, je veux le meilleur, la meilleure en l'occurrence et c'est toi qu'on m'a recommandé. Je t'engage à n'importe quel prix. Je veux divorcer sans que ma salope de femme me suce mon pognon. Je suis contre le 50/50 si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Si tu m'engages, ce n'est pas elle qui sucera ton pognon mais moi Malefoy, répondit Hermione avec un sourire sournois.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu as des honoraires que l'éthique t'interdit de dépasser. Je les connais aussi bien que toi, je suis même prêt à dépasser ces horaires de mille mornilles par heures si tu veux bien prendre mon affaire. Tu ne peux pas refuser mon argent.

_ J'ai déjà beaucoup d'argent tu sais. Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas l'accepter, être une héroïne de guerre apporte bien des avantages, beaucoup de cadeaux et beaucoup d'argent. Je ne manque de rien. Ma famille ne manque de rien.

_ Ta famille... J'ai vu dans un journal il y a bien 15 ans que tu as finalement choisi Weasmoche. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de vos enfants. Les pauvres.

Hermione se leva soudainement et haussa le ton.

_ Laisses ma famille en dehors de nos stupides querelles d'adolescents Malefoy ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Comporte toi en adulte au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Si tu veux divorcer, c'est ton problème. Je vais te recommander à Spare. Et si tu veux la garde de ton fils, tu peux également contacter Mila Gilbert. Elle est spécialisée dans les droits des enfants.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais qu'il restera avec moi. Sa mère ne lui a pour dire jamais adressé la parole.

_ Et toi ? Tu l'as donné à un elfe de maison à sa naissance et tu l'as récupéré à 6 ans, une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de couche à changer, qu'il savait parler, marcher. Tu as juste eu besoin de lui apprendre à se tenir droit, à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, à rabaisser les autres, à considérer son sang comme supérieur à celui des autres ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago Malefoy de se lever et de crier.

_ Comment oses tu parler ainsi de l'éducation de mon fils alors que tu viens de me reprocher la même chose ?

_ Tu m'a rabaissé pendant 6 ans de ma vie, tu m'as fait me sentir comme une merde pendant 4 ans avant que je me rende compte que c'était toi la merde. J'estime qu'aujourd'hui je peux à mon tour exprimer ce que je pense de toi, non ?

_ Va te faire foutre Granger, dit il en partant.

_ C'est Weasley maintenant, récria Hermione tandis qu'il traversait le couloir.

_ Va te faire foutre, W-E-A-S-L-E-Y !, entendit Hermione du fond de ce même couloir, suivi d'un cri étouffé d'indignation venant de sa secrétaire.

Hermione sourit franchement. Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux, imbu de lui même et tous ses défauts qui font que s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé sur la chaise un dossier assez épais. Piquée par sa curiosité naturelle, Hermione se pencha pour le récupérer et l'ouvrit, impatiente de découvrir les secrets de son meilleur ennemi. Il contenait l'acte de mariage de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. C'était donc elle qu'elle avait vu aux toilettes de la gare. Y figurait également un contrat de mariage, qui stipulait qu'Astoria, en cas de divorce, n'aurait pas droit à plus de 10% de la fortune de Malefoy.

_ Malefoy a prévu un contrat de mariage. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour son argent ?, se demanda Hermione après la lecture des grandes lignes du papier.

Elle s'aperçut ensuite que des petits caractères stipulaient que cela n'était le cas que si c'est Astoria qui demandait le divorce ou si Malefoy venait à mourir dans des conditions suspicieuses. Dans le cas du décès fortuit ( mort naturelle ou d'une maladie grave ) de son mari, Astoria aurait droit à 50% de la fortune. Pareillement si c'est Malefoy qui demande le divorce. Hermione comprit alors que Malefoy ne pouvait pas demander le divorce sans perdre la moitié de l'immense fortune de sa famille, qu'il gérait en totalité depuis que son père avait été considéré comme inapte à le faire. Cette réflexion la fit sourire davantage.

_ Bien fait pour toi sale fouine ! J'espère qu'elle te prendra sa part. Après tout elle l'a bien mérité après 15 ans de mariage avec toi. La pauvre …

Les petits caractères stipulaient enfin qu'en cas de faute de la part d'Astoria, elle n'aurait droit à presque rien, seulement 5%. Hermione se demanda si Malefoy avait pensé à invoquer cette clause du contrat. Après tout avec son argent, il avait largement de quoi faire accuser sa femme d'adultère même si elle était blanche comme neige. Un gargouillement se fit entendre et Hermione décida de répondre aux besoins de son estomac. Elle sortit de son bureau et s'arrêta devant celui de sa secrétaire, qui mangeait une pastabox, les pieds sur le meuble et écoutant la radio. Hermione toussa pour qu'elle se reprenne et la rappela à l'ordre.

_ Je sais que tu es ma secrétaire mais je n'apprécie pas que tu espionnes mes conversations avec mes clients.

Ce fut au tour de Sandra de toussoter.

_ Bon d'accord ce n'est pas un client. Disons un client potentiel... OK je n'ai pas accepté de traiter avec lui.

_ J'avais cru comprendre vu la façon dont vous vous êtes quittés tout à l'heure.

_ Écoute, je connais Mr Malefoy depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Mes origines moldus ne lui ont jamais spécialement plu et il a passé 6 ans de ma vie à me rabaisser. Je ne suis pas partiale sur ce coup là mais je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui aujourd'hui.

_ Je sais qui c'est. Il est tellement beau et riche ! Et beau … Sa femme a tellement de chance. Et vous avez vu leur fils ? Il est trop mignon. Tout le portrait de son père.

_ Oui je l'ai vu au départ du Poudlard Express, il a l'âge de ma fille aînée. Il me rappelle son père à cet âge là. A 11 ans il était déjà tout ce qu'il y a de plus de détestable. J'espère que Malefoy Jr a reçu une éducation plus correcte que son père. Sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il fera subir à ma fille. Enfin dans sa lettre, elle ne parle pas d'un Malefoy martyrisant. Elle s'est même fait un ami chez les Serpentards. Je pense que la mentalité de la maison a changé en 20 ans.

_ Je sais déjà tout ça M... Hermione. J'étais en première année, à Poufsouffle, quand vous étiez en quatrième. J'ai vu ce que Mr Malefoy vous faisait subir mais il était tellement beau que j'arrivais à en oubliait quel sale petit con il était.

_ Et bien je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur un point. C'est un sale petit con, beau et bourré de fric certes, mais c'est un sale petit con. Enfin quoiqu'il en soi, j'aimerais que dorénavant, tu n'écoutes pas aux portes. D'accord ?

_ Bien sur. Je suis désolée. A propos, votre mari vous fait dire qu'il a préparé votre plat favori et qu'il vous en apporte une barquette. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Hermione sourit et remercia sa secrétaire puis retourna dans son bureau.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Le voilà qu'il me suit jusqu'au bureau maintenant. Vivement qu'il reprenne son boulot au magasin que je puisses avoir la paix. Heureusement qu'il ne lui reste qu'une semaine de vacances.

On toqua à la porte et Ron apparut. Tout sourire, avec un plat à la main. Hermione détestait sa cuisine mais elle fit bonne figure.

**Et voilà ! :)**

**A la prochaine pour un chapitre du point de vue de Drago :)**

**Je vous embrasse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut !**

**Merci pour toutes ces lectures ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir d'en voir autant sur le compteur ! **

**Et comme cadeau de Pâques, voilà la suite, du point de vue de Drago ;)**

**Réponse à la review :**

**Aloha008 : la voilà ! J'espère que ça va te plaire aussi :) Merci**

**.**

**.**

Drago transplana depuis le hall du ministère. Il était dans un tel état de rage qu'il se trompa de destination la première fois. Il atterrit dans le chemin de Traverse, devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer et recommença. Il arriva sans dommage devant l'imposant Manoir Malefoy. Il pénétra dans sa maison et fit claquer rageusement la porte. Un elfe de maison apparut pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il se retint de lui envoyer un coup de pied, repensant aux droits des elfes que cette satané Granger avait mis en place quelques années auparavant. Décidément, elle faisait tout pour le contrarier aujourd'hui. D'abord elle refusait de l'aider à divorcer, puis elle l'interdit de violenter son elfe comme il le souhaite. Il se contenta donc de lui grogner dessus, puis lui balança une pièce qui trainait dans sa poche. La miss-je-sais-tout la plus énervante du monde avait également obtenu que les elfes reçoivent un salaire en compensation de leur dur labeur. Cela faisait mille et une fois que Drago se repassait dans sa tête ses arguments contre ces droits stupides. Après tout, les elfes aiment ce qu'ils font, non ? Ils sont contents de se mettre en quatre pour les sorciers, on ne va pas les blâmer pour cela. Il repensa à Dobby, qui avait sans doute été l'instigateur de toute cette mascarade ridicule et qui avait monté les elfes contre les sorciers qui ne valorisaient par leurs efforts.

Drago hurla de rage dans son somptueux salon, ce qui fit descendre sa femme de ses appartements personnels, dont elle ne sortait que pour les repas d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ? J'espère que ce boucan est justifié.

_ Occupes toi de tes affaires. Tu n'as qu'à retourner dans tes appartements et me laisser hurler tranquille veux tu.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Drago ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

_ Cause toujours, grommela-t-il avant de la dépasser dans les marches pour aller dans la bibliothèque, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

_ Drago Malefoy tu commences vraiment à me casser les pieds.

Il passa la tête à travers la porte de sa pièce fétiche et cria une dernière phrase.

_ Dis carrément que je t'emmerde ! Arrête d'être polie et froide en permanence. On dirait ma mère ! Regarde ce que mon père a fait d'elle. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme ça, sors un peu de ton moule de sang pur irréprochable et engueule moi pour de bon !

Astoria resta abasourdie devant le discours grossier de son époux. Depuis sa tendre enfance on lui avait toujours appris à rester polie en permanence, en conservant une froide distance avec les gens pour ne pas être blessée. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Elle regarda son mari d'un air outré puis transplana.

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait puis pénétra dans son antre pour se calmer. Il prit un livre au hasard dans les immenses rayonnages et s'installa confortablement, insensible à la fuite de sa femme. Quand il voulu prendre quelque chose dans son cartable, il se rendit compte que le dossier sur son divorce n'y était plus.

_ C'est pas vrai. Je ne l'ai pas laissé dans le bureau de Granger quand même ! Merde !

Il décida en premier lieu d'y envoyer son elfe de maison pour récupérer son bien mais se ravisa très vite. Envoyer un elfe chez Granger n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, elle pourrait trouver un prétexte pour l'interdire de posséder un elfe de maison pour cause de mauvais traitement. Un coursier serait plus indiqué mais n'importe quel sorcier un tant soit peu malin dévoilerait son contenu à la presse. Et puis il passerait pour un lâche et ça, il en était hors de question. Il se décida donc à y aller lui même. Il transplana au Ministère de la Magie pour la seconde fois de la journée et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour faire connaître son identité. La trésorière le reconnut de suite et lui fit un sourire enjôleur avant de lui tendre un badge visiteur.

_ Vous allez retrouver votre femme Mr Malefoy ?

_ Ma femme ? Je … euh … non. Enfin oui, il était déconcerté et ne trouvait plus ses mots. Où est-elle ?

_ Vous ne savez donc pas ?

_ Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait aujourd'hui. Elle a du oublier. Mais ce serait très gentil de votre part de m'indiquer où elle est Mlle.

_ C'est étrange, cela fait quelques temps qu'elle vient presque tous les jours de la semaine à la même heure et au même endroit. Vous devriez savoir où elle est, non ?

_ Il se trouve que je ne travaille pas au Ministère et que de ce fait je n'y vais pas très souvent. Je m'y perds un peu. Pouvez vous s'il vous plait me dire à quel étage elle s'est rendue ?

_ Je … Techniquement je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler cette information mais pour vous je veux bien faire un petit geste.

_ Ce serait très aimable de votre part Mlle. Je penserais à toucher un mot à Monsieur le Ministre en ce qui concerne votre dévouement dans votre travail.

_ Merci Mr Malefoy. Votre épouse est au quatrième sous sol. Celui de du département de la Justice magique.

Il ne prit pas la peine de remercier la secrétaire et fila d'un pas vif vers les ascenseurs. Il avait vidé toute sa réserve de politesse et de retenue pour affronter la secrétaire récalcitrante et une seconde de plus aurait été fatale. Il fit en sorte de ne parler à personne afin de pouvoir garder un minimum de contenance devant Granger et surtout devant sa femme, qui avait l'air de passer beaucoup de temps ici, à son insu.

Il se rua vers le bureau de Granger et ne prit pas la peine de frapper, ce qui choqua la secrétaire de son ancienne « camarade » de classe. Il la trouva en plein examen de SON dossier. Elle releva à peine la tête en l'entendant arriver.

_ Salut Malefoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta deuxième visite en à peine quelques heures ?

_ Tu le sais très bien Granger ! Si tu ne veux pas traiter mon dossier, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as été fourré ta face de Miss-je-sais-tout dedans. Rends le moi !

_ Je me documente, c'est tout. Il est très intéressant ton contrat de mariage. Tu vas devoir la jouer fine si tu ne veux pas perdre la moitié de ton empire. J'ai vu que cela incluait même les entreprises et magasins que tu possèdes. Ça va saigner.

_ Occupes toi de tes affaires Granger. Je peux porter plainte contre toi pour intrusion dans ma vie privée.

_ Malefoy, je dirige le département de la Justice magique. Et puis, tu as laissé un dossier de divorce dans mon bureau et ma secrétaire peut témoigner que tu voulais que je prenne ton affaire alors tu ne trouveras personne d'assez stupide pour me condamner pour intrusion dans ta vie privée puisque c'est toi qui est venu me voir pour que je lise ce dossier.

_ Tu m'énerves Granger, je te jure que tu m'énerves.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Weasley.

_ Et pour moi tu seras toujours Granger l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout aux dents de lapin copine de Mr le Survivant. Maintenant rends moi mon dossier.

_ Écoute Malefoy, je ne peux pas traiter ton dossier parce que toi et moi, c'est physiquement impossible qu'on se supporte plus de 2 minutes. Alors je vais te redonner ton dossier et t'indiquer où trouver le bureau de William Spare, qui pourra peut-être t'aider, OK ?

_ Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_ Parce que je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être heureux en ménage et je ne le souhaite à personne, même pas à toi. Reprend tes papiers et au couloir, prend le troisième bureau à droite.

_ En vue de la situation, je devrais te remercier mais notre histoire commune me l'interdit.

_ C'est ça, bon vent petite fouine.

_ Salut Weasley.

Hermione sourit. Il ne changerait jamais celui là. Mais le fait de l'appeler Weasley était peut être une façon bien à lui de la remercier, qui sait ?

Drago suivit les conseils avisés de sa meilleure ennemie et longea le couloir jusqu'à la troisième porte. Il frappa au bureau et entendit une voix féminine lui répondre d'entrer. Il pénétra dans le bureau et se rendit vers la secrétaire pour obtenir un entretien avec Mr Spare.

_ Il est actuellement en rendez vous mais dans une demi-heure il sera disponible. Êtes vous disposés à attendre jusque là ?

_ Vous êtes sure ? Une demi-heure ? Il n'est pas libre avant ?

_ Non. Il ne sort pas de son bureau avant 16h. Je suis désolée.

_ Bien. Puis-je attendre ici ?

_ Bien sûr, asseyez vous, je vous prie. Il y a une salle d'attente sur votre droite.

Drago s'installa dans les fauteuils moelleux de la salle d'attente et relut une énième fois son contrat de mariage. Il ne trouva aucune solution pour obliger Astoria à ne pas empocher la moitié de sa fortune, de ses propriétés, de ces filiales, de sa vie. Mais la seule chose qu'il voulait conserver à tout prix, mais ça il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, était son fils. Il se voyait en lui, mais seulement la bonne part de lui. Il savait que le petit était attaché à sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas élevé comme une vraie mère le fait. Drago avait été dans la même situation mais malgré cela, enfant, il était profondément attaché à sa mère. L'adolescence lui avait ouvert les yeux sur elle, et encore plus sur son père, qui ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour apprendre à mépriser les autres et à les rabaisser en permanence. Drago était conscient qu'il n'avait pas été un modèle pour son fils. Les trois premières années de sa vie, son garçon avait été élevé par une nourrice à temps complet. Drago allait le voir tous les soirs quand il dormait mais n'avait jamais joué avec lui. Puis, il avait commencé à s'en occuper réellement. Il lui avait appris l'Histoire de la magie, de Poudlard, lui avait raconté la guerre et n'avait jamais omis son implication et celle de sa famille dans le parti de Voldemort. Il lui avait appris qu'il venait d'une lignée pure et qu'il rencontrerait des gens qui avaient des parents moldus mais qu'ils ne fallait pas les mépriser, tout juste les ignorer dans le pire des cas. Il lui avait raconté toutes ses erreurs et espérait que son fils soit une meilleure personne que lui avait été à Poudlard. Il lui avait également appris l'art du balai. Mais il n'était pas le papa poule parfait. Tous les repas de Scorpius avaient été préparés et servis par un elfe de maison. Il prenait ses repas seul avec l'elfe car ses parents mangeaient à une heure différente, à cause du travail de Drago. Astoria préférant manger avec son mari plutôt que tête à tête avec sa progéniture. Ce même elfe, nommé Dixi, avait également couché l'enfant jusqu'à l'âge de ses 10 ans, où Drago avait estimé qu'il pouvait le faire seul.

Et dans tout ça, Astoria n'avait fait que porter l'enfant pendant 8 mois et demi puis le mettre au monde. Après avoir rempli son rôle, c'est-à-dire donner un unique héritier à son mari, elle s'était installée dans ses appartements et ne s'était plus offerte à lui depuis.

Drago avait été obligé de s'abstenir depuis presque 12 ans. Il n'avait pas trahi son serment lors de son mariage. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus contenir ses besoins plus longtemps. Il ne regretterait pas sa femme, elle ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Les raisons de son divorce étaient multiples. Le besoin d'être libéré de cette vie horrible, celui d'élever son fils sans qu'il souffre de l'indifférence de sa mère et enfin, le besoin de sentir de nouveau le corps d'une femme contre le sien.

Soudainement, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une quinzaine d'années. Il leva les yeux et vit sa femme sortir du bureau du fameux William Spare, spécialisé dans les affaires de famille, notamment en divorce. Ils se tenaient la main, se souriaient et Astoria riait. Drago pensait qu'elle avait à tout jamais banni le rire de son être. Il réalisa soudainement que si elle était là, c'est qu'elle aussi voulait divorcer mais que si elle voulait avoir les fameux 50%, elle devrait se trouver un excellent avocat. William Spare était donc l'homme qui lui fallait. Mais la relation professionnelle avait du tourner en relation amoureuse car ces deux là n'avaient pas l'air d'être de simples connaissances. Drago se cacha autant qu'il pu dans la salle d'attente et attendit que sa femme sorte du bureau de Spare. Il n'était que 15h45. Il entendit Spare rentrer dans son bureau. Il patienta 5 minutes, pour être sur que sa femme soit bien partie, puis il sortit en disant à la secrétaire qu'il avait une urgence. Il se rendit de suite vers le bureau de la dirigeante du département.

Cette fois ci, il attendit patiemment qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Hermione eu l'air à peine surpris de le voir.

_ Si tu veux Malefoy, tu peux prendre un abonnement pour venir me voir.

_ Très spirituel Granger. Figures toi que j'ai un problème. William Spare ne fera pas l'affaire.

_ Et je peux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui ? Je le trouve très compétent. Il a déjà eu à faire avec des divorces de riches tu sais.

_ Et bien il se trouve que ce cher William a déjà choisi son camp. Je viens de voir ma femme sortir de son bureau.

_ Oh je vois …

_ Attend c'est pas tout ! Elle lui tenait la main et elle riait ! Elle couche avec je te dis !

Drago était fou de rage. Il hurlait presque, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'effondra sur la chaise en face du bureau d'Hermione et continua à déblatérer sur la trahison de sa femme. Toute la colère qu'il avait retenu depuis des années ressorties en quelques secondes. Il s'énerva tout seul puis se tut, se rendant compte qu'il venait de déverser toute sa douleur sur le bureau d'Hermione Granger, qui en restant pantois. Elle secoua la tête puis repris ses esprits.

_ Tu sais Malefoy … Je suis désolée que ta femme t'ai trompé mais apparemment, rien n'allait plus entre vous. Je veux dire depuis des années déjà non ? Tu veux divorcer donc pourquoi est ce que ça te touche à ce point ?

_ Disons que … je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être celui qui est trahi.

_ Je vois …

_ Non tu ne vois pas ! Toi tu as un mari qui t'aime et des enfants que tu as élevé avec plein d'amour. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'est ma vie, ce que je ressens.

_ Ne crois pas ce que les magazines veulent faire croire. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'entre Ron et moi, rien ne va plus. Cela fait à peine quelques jours qu'on essaye de recoller les morceaux mais de mon côté, je sens que je ne l'aime plus. C'est dur de vivre ça au quotidien. Je te comprends.

Drago la regarda mais ne répondit pas. Devant tant de confidence, il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'après le déversement de sentiments de Drago, elle venait elle aussi de raconter sa vie à son ennemi de toujours.

_ Je … euh … Excuses moi Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Confidence pour confidence Madame le directrice du département de la Justice magique. Je ne dévoilerais pas que la famille Weasley n'est pas aussi heureuse que tous les tabloïds le disent.

_ Tu caches quelque chose, comme toujours. Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

_ A ton avis ? Je veux que tu t'occupes de mon divorce. Je suis sur que tu peux faire quelque chose pour surpasser ce William Spare, tu es sa boss après tout.

_ Je ne me suis jamais occupée de divorce Malefoy, je fais plutôt dans les affaires d'argent, dans …

_ Je te coupes tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas une affaire de famille mais une affaire d'argent tout simplement.

_ Et ton fils dans tout ça ? Scorpius, c'est ça ?

Drago acquiesça.

_ Il faut que tu te rendes compte que ce n'est pas juste une histoire d'argent Malefoy. La garde de ton fils est en jeu aussi. Son avenir est en jeu. Et j'ai peur de prendre de mauvaises décisions en ce qui concerne Scorpius. J'espère que tu me comprends.

_ On m'a dit que tu étais la meilleure Granger. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

_ Aurais tu confiance en moi ?

_ En toi non, mais en ton travail, oui. Je ne peux pas nier que tu t'investis toujours à fond. Mes elfes de maison te remercient d'ailleurs.

_ Tu les maltraitais avant ?, dit Hermione en haussant le ton.

_ Non, mais je ne leur donnais pas ma monnaie dès que je croisais leurs yeux globuleux.

_ Je préfères ne pas m'engager sur ce sujet avec toi. Je te rappelle que c'est ton elfe qui m'a mis sur le chemin. Pauvre Dobby, paix à son âme …

Hermione s'égara quelques instants, repensant à cette terrible journée au Manoir Malefoy où elle s'était faite torturer par Bellatrix Lestranges, sous les yeux de l'homme qui partageait son bureau aujourd'hui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Drago vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées, mais des pensées tristes et douloureuses. Il fit rapidement le lien avec l'épisode torture qu'Hermione avait subi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de n'avoir rien fait, puis se ravisa. Il préféra la laisser un peu dans ses pensées, considérant que c'est important de ne pas oublier les épreuves du passé, qui ne pouvaient que nous rendre plus fort.

Hermione se reprit peu de temps après et vit que Malefoy avait détourné le regard. Elle apprécia la politesse et en profita pour le regarder en détail. C'était vraiment un bel homme. Et il n'avait fait que s'embellir avec l'âge. Ses cheveux blonds mi longs lui retombaient en une mèche qui lui barrait un bout du visage et il avait pris la manie de l'enlever d'un coup de tête vers la droite. Son visage avait toujours les traces des traits fins de son adolescence mais les épreuves qu'il avait du traverser les avaient durci. Il était grand, plus que Ron et Harry. Derrière son costume, on devinait aisément un corps finement musclé qu'il avait depuis Poudlard et ses nombreux entrainements de Quiddich. Un jour, quand ils étaient en cinquième année, Lavande et Parvati avaient été espionner dans les vestiaires des Serpentards et étaient remontées toute excitées après avoir vu le corps d'Apollon du roi des Serpents.

Drago tourna la tête et vit Hermione entrain de le détailler de haut en bas. Elle rougit soudainement et balbutia des excuses en se tassant dans son fauteuil. Drago se rappela d'elle à l'école de magie. Petite, les cheveux en pétards, les dents de lapin, l'air toujours essoufflé, des livres plein les bras … Aujourd'hui elle avait perdu toutes les rondeurs de son enfance et ses cheveux étaient disciplinés dans un chignon serré. Son tailleur gris clair lui donnait un air important et ses talons aiguilles noires la grandissaient de quelques centimètres. Ses dents ne ressemblaient plus à celles d'un castor depuis le collège ( NDA : dans une aventure que nous connaissons tous ! ^^ ) et un léger maquillage sublimait ses traits.

Hermione rougit de plus belle quand elle vit Malefoy la regardait avec insistance. Après tout, chacun son tour d'être examiné de haut en bas, cela faisait presque 20 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Hermione prit la parole pour briser cette étrange atmosphère.

_ Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, et à Ron et Harry, tu sais. On aura beaucoup de mal à travailler ensemble sans que je te lance des piques en permanence.

_ Ça veut dire oui ?

_ Ça veut dire que tu as tout intérêt à être très gentil avec moi, c'est clair ?

_ Ce n'est pas dans ma nature Granger mais je veux bien faire un petit effort. Je veux vraiment divorcer. Aide moi.

_ Seulement si tu me dis le mot magique, dit Hermione en souriant

_ Ne m'obliges pas à te parler poliment.

_ Ne m'obliges pas à t'aider à divorcer.

Drago fit la moue puis céda face au chantage de la femme en face de lui.

_ S'il te plait.

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! La suite dans une semaine**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Zezely**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pardon pardon pardon ! Je suis en retard mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire avant la fin du mois de mai et je risque de faire passer mes neufs dossiers écrits et autres partiels avant cette fiction. Shame on me ! En plus je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, vous avez le droit de me détester mais moi je vous aime ! Merci pour vos remarques et vos lectures ! :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**.**

**.**

Rose se réveilla toute excitée ce matin là. Depuis que la menace Voldemort avait été écartée, les sorties au Pré-au-Lard étaient autorisées pour tous. Aujourd'hui était la première et Rose avait prévu tout un programme. Honeydukes, la cabane hurlante, les trois balais bien sur, etc … Scorpius et elle voulaient vivre cette nouvelle aventure ensemble mais ils avaient quand même un peu peur de la réaction des autres. Ils avaient donc décidé de partir avec les gens de leur maison puis de se retrouver à la cabane hurlante pour passer quelques heures de shopping ensemble. Puis ils retrouveront leurs amis respectifs pour repartir vers le château.

Scorpius avait un peu chouiné sur le coup.

_ Mais Rosie, tu sais bien que je n'aimes pas trainer avec les gens de ma maison. Regarde Zabini ! Avec moi il est super cool mais dès qu'il te voit toi ou des sorciers de souche moldus, il se transforme.

_ C'est vrai que c'est une tête à claque mais il reste ton ami. Je ne l'aime pas mais je comprends que tu ais des infinités avec lui.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt cool avec moi. Mais je n'aime pas son comportement envers toi. Les autres sont pas très intelligents. Je croyais qu'il fallait être malin pour entrer chez les Serpentards. Tu as vu un peu Alexander Nott ? Plus stupide que lui, c'est pas possible !

_ Mes parents m'ont parlé des Nott. Ils avaient le même âge qu'eux je crois. La mère d'Alexander était une vraie dinde apparemment.

_ Oui je les connais bien. Pansy est ma marraine.

_ Oh pardon.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, elle est vraiment gourde quand elle s'y met. Je connais Alexander depuis toujours et il est exactement comme elle.

Rose sourit en repensant à l'air penaud de Scorpius quand elle l'avait, un peu, obligé à passer une partie de la journée avec les Serpentards. Elle s'habilla rapidement, choisissant avec soin ses vêtements. Elle voulait être belle pour cette première sortie de l'école. C'est sa tante Ginny qui lui avait appris à se pouponner, à bien accorder ses vêtements, etc … Et elle lui avait promis que pour ses 15 ans, elle lui apprendrait toutes les techniques de maquillage pour qu'elle soit encore plus belle. Dehors, il pleuvait.

Rose descendit dans la salle commune grâce au toboggan du dortoir des filles et s'installa dans un canapé en attendant que toutes ses amies soient prêtes. La plus longue était Swann Thomas. Elle prenait une demi-heure dans la salle de bain pour être parfaite à tous points de vue. Rose pensa qu'à 11 ans, ce n'est pas encore temps de se maquiller autant mais après tout, chacun fait comme il veut.

James surgit soudainement derrière le canapé et Rose hurla.

_ Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? J'ai failli mourir de peur !

_ C'était bien le but cousine. Alors ? Pas trop excitée par ta première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Si tu veux je t'accompagnes. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes.

Rose blanchit subitement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ses cousins, qui seraient capables de réduire son ami en bouilli s'ils les voyaient ensemble.

_ Euh … Non merci ça ira James. Je veux découvrir tout ça par moi même. Je suis grande maintenant.

_ De toutes façons je ne sors pas aujourd'hui.

_ Laisses moi deviner … Tu es encore collé n'est ce pas ? C'est tes parents qui vont être contents.

_ Sauf s'ils n'en savent rien cousine. Tu me couvres ?

_ Je me suis préparée mentalement à te couvrir pendant des années cousin. Mais j'espère qu'Albus ne prendra pas le même chemin que toi, il mérite de réussir.

_ Et pas moi, c'est ça ?

_ Toi, tu réussis très bien dans ce que tu entreprends, c'est-à-dire faire tourner en bourrique le château entier. Et c'est un compliment. Je suis sure que Papa et Tonton seront ravis de t'accueillir au magasin.

_ Le but ultime de ma vie ! Bon je te laisse Rosie, il faut que je prennes des forces avant d'astiquer tous les chaudrons de la salle de potions.

Rose laissa partir son cousin en souriant et retourna à la contemplation du feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Ses amies se décidèrent finalement à descendre et c'est toutes ensemble qu'elles partirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il se déroula avec bonne humeur et quand elles furent tout rassasiées, elles se rendirent vers la Grande Porte, où les attendaient Rusard, toujours concierge de l'école de magie, et plusieurs dizaines d'élèves. La sortie avait été prévu pour Halloween, histoire que les élèves s'achètent chacun de quoi se déguiser. En effet, chaque année depuis environ 10 ans, le professeur Longdubat avait obtenu que chacun se déguise le temps d'une journée, histoire que les inégalités soient rayées et que tout le monde parle à tout le monde sans que les rivalités des maisons ne prenne le dessus. Rose avait une idée bien précise de son déguisement. En reine médiévale. Elle avait déjà tout en tête et avait hâte de faire son shopping. De plus, la journée Halloween de l'école lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Scorpius sans que les autres les regardent en les pointant du doigt. Elle ne savait pas encore en quoi il avait décidé de se déguiser mais elle était sure de le reconnaître à travers une foule d'un millier de personnes, même s'il était déguisé.

Rose et ses amies se mirent à la queue, juste derrière une bande de Serpentards de première année, dont faisait partie Scorpius. Rose commença à être mal à aise mais son ami lui sourit discrètement avant de se retourner. Mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune Zabini, qui commença à jeter des piques sur les jeunes Gryffondors.

_ Alors, comment vont les petites lionnes aujourd'hui ?

_ Laisse nous tranquille Zabini, répondit Swann.

_ Oui occupe toi de tes affaires, renchérit Selena.

_ Ouh les demoiselles se rebellent ! Au secours j'ai peur !

_ C'est bon Adam, laisse les tranquille, intervint Scorpius.

_ T'as un problème Malefoy ?

_ Oui c'est toi mon problème Adam. Tu te comportes aussi bêtement que nos parents. N'as tu pas retenu la leçon de la guerre ? Ce n'est pas la peine de reproduire cette stupide rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde s'entend bien aujourd'hui ? Il n'y a plus de conflit, plus d'insulte, sauf les tiennes. Tu as l'air ridicule mon pauvre.

Adam Zabini resta ahuri devant le discours du jeune Malefoy et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les cachots. Il incita les Serpentards à le suivre mais ces derniers hésitèrent.

_ Il a raison Adam, dit Alexander Nott. Je préfère rester avec lui.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient un petit groupe de 4, dont Nott. Les autres s'appelaient Nicolas Spencer, fils d'un nouveau riche qui avait construit sa fortune en créant une entreprise de reconstruction magique après la guerre. Un autre, Jonah Weber, était le fils d'une riche famille de Sang pur, de rang égal à celle des Malefoy mais en Allemagne. La dernière était une jeune fille, Lumen Weber, qui était la sœur jumelle de Jonah.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha de Scorpius, à qui ils n'avaient presque jamais adressé la parole, ayant entendu tant de rumeurs sur sa famille. Seul Adam, fier, osait se dresser face à lui et c'est ce qui lui avait valu d'être nommé leader des premières années de Serpentards. Mais aujourd'hui, Malefoy s'était imposé naturellement comme le vrai leader des Serpentards, celui qui voulait changer les relations entre les lions et les serpents, tandis que Zabini était plus conservateur.

Ce dernier regarda tous les autres d'un air hautain puis s'en alla.

Les Gryffondors étaient très surprise de la tournure des choses et remercièrent Scorpius avec timidité.

_ Je … c'est normal … enfin … Bon on y va ?, demanda-t-il aux Serpentards. Ils partirent pour Pré-au-Lard, laissant les jeunes filles encore étonnées.

_ Qui aurait pu croire que le fils de Drago Malefoy serait un tel chevalier servant ?, dit Swann d'un air rêveur.

_ Qui est ce Drago Malefoy, qu'a-t-il fait ?, questionna Melody, une fille de moldus issus de la famille royale anglaise.

_ Disons qu'il y a 20 ans, il n'était pas aussi tolérant que son fils. Il a mis pas mal de bâtons dans les roues de Harry Potter.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de la guerre. Mais il s'est repenti non ?

_ Oui c'est ce qu'on dit, dit Selena.

_ Bon les filles, laissons les vieux secrets dans les livres et allons faire du shopping, OK ?, dit Swann pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Les jeunes filles dévalèrent la pente jusqu'au Pré-au-Lard, sous un tiède pluie d'automne. La matinée fut incroyable. Melody découvrit les milles et une merveille du monde sorcier. Elles se rendirent pour manger aux Trois Balais, qui étaient remplis de monde, heureusement que la magie permet d'agrandir le restaurant pour avoir la place nécessaire. Elles dégustèrent un bon repas devant un verre de jus de citrouille. A 14h, Rose leur faussa compagnie et se rendit à la cabane hurlante.

Scorpius l'y attendait, mais avec les quatre Serpentards à ses bottes. Il lança un regard d'excuse à son amie et tenta de se dégager du groupe.

_ Je vais pisser, je reviens.

Il la rejoignit derrière un buisson et lui expliqua la situation.

_ Ils ne me lâchent pas ! On dirait que je suis leur Dieu. C'est énervant. Je suis désolé Rosie mais on va devoir annuler. J'aurais préféré que Adama soit là …

_ Dis leur que tu leur laisse quartier libre, donne n'importe quelle excuse. S'il te plait …, le supplia Rose en lui faisant ses grands yeux de cocker suppliant.

_ Ok Ok … Attends moi une seconde.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son groupe et donna une excuse pour s'échapper.

_ J'aimerais être un peu seul. Vous pouvez y aller.

_ Ah parce que tu crois qu'on attendait ta permission pour s'en aller ?, dit Lumen d'un ton fier. Je ne suis pas à ta botte mon cher. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Malefoy que tu dois jouer au petit chef.

_ Mais c'est vous qui me suivez depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois ? On ne connait pas la ville. On avait juste besoin d'un guide.

_ Je suis désolé Lumen mais on s'est mal compris je pense. Je ne veux pas jouer au chef de toutes façons.

_ Si tu le dis … en tout cas moi je m'en vais. Tu viens Jonah ?

_ Ouais. On m'a parlé d'une boutique, Honeydukes. Tu sais où c'est Scorpius ? On se débrouillera sans toi après, dit-il en souriant.

Scorpius leur indiqua la route en se faisant la réflexion que Jonah avait l'air bien plus commode que sa sœur jumelle. Alexander et Nicolas les suivirent en trainant des pieds, gênés de laisser Scorpius seul. Ce dernier rejoignit Rose dès que les autres furent hors de vue.

Les deux amis passèrent une heure à discuter devant la cabane hurlante, qui ne hurlait plus depuis très longtemps. Rose raconta l'histoire de cette cabane à son ami, qui fut impressionné de l'ingéniosité des Gryffondors. Elle lui raconta également les différentes choses qui s'y était déroulée quand leurs parents étaient à Poudlard. Scorpius buvait ses paroles, aimant le point de vue d'une fille de héros, qui essayait de relativiser le rôle de ses parents dans la guerre. Elle était très modeste et ne tentait pas de mettre en avant ses origines. Pendant ce temps, la pluie continuait de tomber.

Pendant le reste de l'après midi, ils se rendirent dans un magasin de déguisement et se séparèrent pour choisir et essayer le leur. Ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du magasin, des sacs sous les bras, mais sans dévoiler leur contenu.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez Honeydukes, où ils ne trouvèrent pas les Serpentards, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils achetèrent et dévorèrent des bonbons en tout genre avant de se rendre aux Trois Balais. Ils se séparèrent là, rejoignant leur groupe chacun de leur côté.

Rose n'eut droit à aucun commentaire de la part de ses amies, qui s'étaient beaucoup trop amusées pour se soucier des occupations de la jeune Weasley. Scorpius, quant à lui, subi un interrogatoire de la part de Nott mais il balaya ses questions d'un revers de main et donna une vague explication.

_ Je voulais juste me balader tranquillement. La prochaine fois que je viendrais, je serais quel endroit me plait ou non.

_ Tu es tordu Scorpius, conclut Lumen.

Tout le monde remonta au château vers 17h30. La pluie avait cessé.

**.**

**.**

**Voilà pour ce court chapitre du point de vue de nos héros de Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ont regardé Dexter, j'ai tiré le prénom Lumen de cette série et je l'utilise très fréquemment :)**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Zezely**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même :S N'hésitez pas à me dire même si ça ne vous plait pas, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques et à tous remaniements s'ils collent à l'histoire.**

**Mais comme je ne vous en veux pas trop, voilà le sixième chapitre. Point de vue des adultes :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Hermione se révei**lla d'humeur joyeuse ce matin là. Sa journée promettait d'être intéressante et ce week end, Rose revenait enfin à la maison, pour passer les vacances d'Halloween avec eux. Ils avaient prévu de faire un immense repas au Terrier le jour d'Halloween, et de faire un deuxième repas de famille, chez les Granger cette fois ci.

Hermione sortit du lit en douce, laissant Ron en plan dans le lit, entrain de réclamer un baiser. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir et alla droit vers la salle de bain. Elle se doucha et s'habilla rapidement puis alla réveiller son fils.

_ Hugo. Réveille toi mon coeur. C'est ta dernière semaine d'école. Courage bonhomme.

Le petit garçon gigota dans son lit en grognant puis se leva, en mode zombie.

Hermione descendit à la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Son mari descendit les marches comme un ours, suivit par Hugo, qui trainait des pieds. Le petit-déjeuner se fit dans un silence total, alors que tout le monde tentait d'émerger du sommeil. Hermione embrassa son fils sur la joue et son mari sur le front, évitant soigneusement sa bouche. Elle prit une boite dans le frigidaire qu'elle mit dans son sac.

_ J'ai pris mon repas Ron. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes m'apporter à manger ce midi.

_ Je sais Hermione, ça fait un mois que tu me dis ça tous les matins.

_ Ah …

Cela faisait en effet plusieurs semaines qu'Hermione évitait au maximum les visites de son mari à son bureau. Malheureusement pour elle, le magasins de Farces et Attrapes de George et Ron fermait le midi. De ce fait, Ron avait tendance à vouloir déjeuner avec elle dès qu'il pouvait.

Hermione mit les vêtements de son fils sur son lit avec son sac déjeuner puis transplana au Ministère. Aujourd'hui, elle allait s'amuser. En effet, depuis qu'elle était directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, elle avait obtenu que les preuves dans une affaire obtenue par des appareils moldus étaient tout aussi recevables que des preuves venant de la magie. Elle avait donc fait acheter des micros caméras que Drago allait poser dans le bureau de Spare pendant qu'elle faisait diversion.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir accepté d'aider Malefoy sur ce coup. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça allait être amusant. Elle avait vérifier l'emploi du temps de William, qui était libre toute la matinée, puis occupé de 14h à 16h, avec Astoria donc.

Arrivée devant son bureau, elle vit que Malefoy l'attendait. Sa secrétaire commençait à se douter de quelque chose car les visites répétées du riche individu étaient longues et très bien cachées. Hermione ne lui avait pas expliqué la situation. Elle attendait que Malefoy ait posé toutes les caméras.

_ Prête pour le grand jour Granger ?

_ Prête ! Et toi ? Tu as réussi à poser correctement les caméras cette fois ci ?

_ Je me suis bien entrainé. J'ai enfin compris comment me servir de cette machine.. l'orbita …

_ L'ordinateur Malefoy, l'ordinateur.

_ Je sais l'allumer, lancer le truc qui fait marcher les caméras, et l'éteindre.

_ C'est l'essentiel. Je n'ai plus qu'à convoquer Spare. Toi, tu te caches dans les toilettes.

_ Génial …

_ Voilà les clés de son bureau. Sa secrétaire est en congé aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une excuse bidon pour la faire partir.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Comme : « Vous avez l'air vraiment fatigué Florine. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer. Prenez donc votre journée, je vais expliquer la situation à Mr Spare. »

_ Tu es machiavélique Granger.

_ Non, je suis pleine de ressources, c'est différent.

_ C'est ça ouais. Je suis sur que tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard.

_ Hum hum …

_ Oui enfin mise à part ton sang bien sur.

_ Mouais … Enfin bref, Spare n'arrive que dans une demi heure. Tu as le temps de commencer à poser les caméras. Moi je me charge de choper Spare dès qu'il arrive.

_ J'espère que tu vas y arriver sinon comment veux tu expliquer ma présence hein ?

_ Je vais y arriver. Je suis son boss après tout.

_ Si tu le dis. Bon je file, prends l'ordinateur dans ton bureau et planque le bien. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons de Spare.

Hermione prit l'ordinateur portable et alla le cacher dans un petit tiroir dont elle agrandit magiquement la contenance. Drago se faufila dans le bureau de Spare, son sac à dos rempli des minis caméras. Il ouvrit le bureau discrètement et rentra en veillant à ce que personne ne le voit.

Hermione patienta nerveusement devant la porte de son bureau. Le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. William eu la peine le temps de sortir qu'Hermione se jeta sur lui en l'entrainant vers son bureau.

_ J'ai absolument besoin de vous voir William. J'ai une importante affaire à vous soumettre.

_ Ce matin ça risque d'être compliqué … je …

_ J'ai vérifié auprès de votre secrétaire, vous être libre toute la matinée. D'ailleurs j'ai envoyé votre secrétaire chez elle, elle était vraiment malade aujourd'hui.

_ D'accord je vois.

_ Venez donc dans mon bureau William.

_ Sur quel dossier voulez vous m'entretenir ?

_ Le cas Rambland.

_ J'ai leur dossier dans mon bureau, je vais le chercher et je reviens.

_ Je l'ai aussi ! Ce n'est pas la peine, paniqua Hermione.

_ J'ai des compléments dans le miens, je reviens tout de suite.

Hermione n'arriva pas à le retenir et le laissa partir, priant pour que Drago soit déjà sortit, ce qui semblait impossible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec un dossier sous le bras et s'assit avec Hermione pour en discuter. Hermione n'en revint pas mais cacha sa surprise.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Drago pénétra dans le bureau. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit grâce au plan qu'il avait étudié en détail avec Hermione. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et il imaginait mal sa femme entrain de faire des galipettes sur un bureau alors qu'elle avait en permanence en posture aristocratique. Il alla directement vers la bibliothèque, où ils avaient prévu de cacher la première caméra. Il poussa quelques livres pour l'installer quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un pan de la bibliothèque se déplaça et une pièce secrète apparut. Drago fut surprit de cette ingénieuse technique, qui devait sans doute être moldue. Il entra dans la pièce et trouva un bouton rouge nommé fermeture et un vert nommé ouverture. Il appuya sur le premier et le pan de la bibliothèque se referma. Drago se retourna et inspecta la pièce. Il compris mieux pourquoi sa femme venait ici. La pièce contenait un immense lit en bois clair recouvert de draps en soie. Une deuxième pièce contenait une somptueuse salle de bain avec une douche, un jacuzzi, etc … Il fut surpris devant tant de luxe et ne pu s'empêcher de contempler, béat, tout ce que Spare avait mis en place secrètement. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de toute l'installation, testant le confort du lit et la douceur des draps. Il se demanda brièvement si Granger avait la même chose dans son bureau. Il rit à cette pensée cocasse puis retourna vers l'ouverture de la salle secrète. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rouvrir la porte, il entendit du bruit dans le bureau.

_ Maudite Granger ! Même pas capable de retenir un pauvre petit fonctionnaire dans son bureau plus de cinq minutes.

Quand il fut sur que Spare était sorti du bureau, il ré-ouvrit la porte dissimulée dans le bibliothèque et sortit du cocon d'amour de Spare et de sa femme. Avant de sortir, il avait pris grand soin de placer trois des quatre caméras dedans. Il mit la dernière dans le bureau officiel de Spare, de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce et en particulier sur la bibliothèque. Il sortit enfin du bureau et alla vers le bureau d'Hermione. Il se dirigea vers la secrétaire de la Gryffondor. Sa présence activa automatiquement un parchemin qu'Hermione avait ensorcelé. Sandra le parcourut de haut en bas, ne cachant pas sa surprise. Drago la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui la fit littéralement fondre. Après avoir fini sa lecture, elle le regarda avec un air surpris.

_ Et moi qui croyais que vous et Mme Weasley …

_ Que nous quoi ?

_ Que vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter. J'ai été témoin de vos altercations quand j'étais à Poudlard. Je ne vous imaginais pas travailler main dans la main un jour.

_ Main dans la main c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que nous arrivons à nous supporter aujourd'hui mais c'est loin d'être le grand amour entre nous.

_ Vous êtes tous les deux tellement surprenants !

_ Je vous assure que nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal … Sandra.

La jeune secrétaire sentie son coeur chavirer après la façon enjôleuse dont Malefoy avait prononcé son nom.

_ Alors comme ça vous voulez divorcer …., tenta Sandra en faisant des yeux de biche.

_ Ne vous emballez pas mademoiselle, restons professionnel.

Un bruit coupa leur conversation et la porte d'Hermione s'entrouvrit. Conformément au plan, Drago alla se cacher dans la salle d'attente d'Hermione et attendit le départ de Spare. Quand il quitta le bureau, Drago se montra. Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans le bureau d'Hermione et il commença à raconter son histoire.

_ Figurez vous que dans le bureau de ce cher William, se trouve bien plus qu'une table avec un pile de dossier impressionnante, des étagères remplies à craquer et un fauteuil qui grince. Sa bibliothèque recèle bien plus de secrets que de bouquins poussiéreux.

_ Arrête ton suspense à deux balles Malefoy et crache le morceau !

_ Patience Granger, j'ai là un scoop qui ferait bondir Rita Skeeter au plafond. Spare a un petit secret bien gardé.

_ Accouche Malefoy !

_ Sa bibliothèque cache une pièce secrète ! Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi que ma femme ait des relations intimes avec lui sur un bureau encombré.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ?

_ Un lit somptueux, une salle de bain luxueuse, et tout le tralala. Astoria n'aime que le luxe le plus luxueux, si vous me permettez cette tournure. J'ai donc posé les caméras dans ce petit espace. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. J'ai également mis une caméra dans le bureau, de façon à ce qu'on voit la bibliothèque en évidence.

_ Mais si tu me dis que c'est un mécanisme moldu qui permet l'ouverture sur la chambre secrète, j'ai peur qu'il repère les caméras. J'espère que tu les as bien planqué, s'inquiéta Hermione.

_ Je les ai tellement bien caché que je ne sais pas si je pourrais les retrouver, ironisa Drago. Non mais tu me prends pour qui Granger ?

_ Oh ça va Malefoy. Tu ne penses pas qu'on aurait l'air fin si Spare nous découvrait ?

Sandra assistait, impuissante, à la petite dispute entre sa patronne et son client. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble. Puis elle se ravisa, après tout, sa patronne était mariée, mais Drago était sur le point de divorcer. Elle se promit d'essayer d'ensorceler le bel homme riche avec autant de ferveur possible.

La dispute cessa presque naturellement et Sandra fut invitée à rejoindre son bureau et à garder le silence le plus complet sur l'affaire. Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau et discutèrent de la façon dont ils allaient attaquer Astoria et Spare en justice. Le temps passa très vite et il fut bientôt midi. Hermione sortit la barquette de son sac et la fit réchauffer d'un coup de baguette magique. Drago loucha avec envie sur le petit plat qu'Hermione avait mijoté. Hermione remarqua son manège.

_ Tu sais Malefoy, il y en a bien assez pour deux.

Démasqué, Drago répondit par l'attaque.

_ Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois Granger ? Chez moi j'ai la meilleure nourriture de toute l'Angleterre, et en quantité largement plus suffisante que ta petite barquette ridicule. En plus, si c'est toi qui l'a cuisiné, je n'ai pas trop envie de prendre de risque.

_ Qu'est ce que tu peux être crétin quand tu veux Malefoy. Je t'invite à partager mon repas. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé en tête à tête avec quelqu'un. Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser un repas gratuit en si charmante compagnie ?

_ Je retiens l'argument du repas gratuit mais pour la charmante compagnie, tu repasseras plus tard. T'as des assiettes et des couverts au moins ? Ou est ce que les moldus mangent avec les doigts dans la barquette même ?

_ Va te faire voir Monsieur-je-ne-mange-que-dans-du-service-en-porcelaine. Va manger tout seul dans ton grand manoir pendant que ta femme prend du bon temps avec mon employé.

_ Touché, coulé Granger.

_ Je suis désolée Malefoy. C'était petit et mesquin. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Même toi tu ne mérite pas d'être traité comme ça.

Hermione attendit la réaction de Drago, qui hésitait encore sur la conduite à suivre. Finalement, il se détendit et sourit.

_ Ton plat a tout intérêt à être succulent si tu veux que je te pardonne Granger. Pitié, dis moi que tu as amené du dessert aussi !

_ Enfin te revoilà parmi nous ! En ce qui concerne le dessert, j'ai pour habitude d'aller prendre un donut en bas de la rue avec un bon café. Tu es partant ?

_ Pour partager des sucreries avec toi et de la caféine avec toi ? Bien sur !

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux au bureau d'Hermione et commencèrent leur repas dans des assiettes en carton qu'Hermione avait sorti de son bureau. Drago avait un peu critiqué, mais juste pour la forme, puis s'était mis à table.

Vers midi et demi, Hermione mis tout à la poubelle puis se leva pour partir en quête de son donut fétiche. Drago prit sa veste et aida galamment Hermione à mettre la sienne. Ils sortirent du bureau en riant mais quelqu'un les cogna en voulant frapper à la porte d'Hermione.

* * *

**Désolée il est court, très court. Mais il s'y passe tout de même pas mal de choses n'est-ce-pas ?**

**Que pensez vous de la technique des caméras moldues ? Et du petit tête à tête Hermione/Drago ?**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Zezely**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un tour du côté de Poudlard :) I Hope you will enjoy it :)**

* * *

Scorpius était tout excité aujourd'hui. La dernière journée de cours avait été annulée au profit d'Halloween. Tout le monde devait se déguiser et faire ce que bon leur semble de leur journée. Cela permettait aux maisons de se mélanger et les professeurs s'introduisaient parmi les élèves pour aller en quête de nouvelle. Scorpius enfila son costume de chevalier et descendit discrètement dans la Grande Salle. Il croisa des vampires, des loups garou, des monstres en tout genre mais aussi des médicomages ou simplement des aurors en tenue d'intervention spéciale. Il sourit, fier de sa trouvaille et traversa la Grande Salle en bombant le torse. Il fut surpris de voir que les quatre tables n'en formaient plus qu'une, immense. Il alla s'installait au beau milieu de cette table, se mélangeant aux autres, sans discernement d'âge ou de maison. Même la table des professeurs avaient disparus, ce qui présageait que ces derniers viendraient se mêler aux élèves. Il mangeait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement quand une magnifique princesse vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Me permettez vous de manger à vos côtés preux chevalier ?

_ Ce sera avec honneur Princesse.

Rose sourit derrière son déguisement et tendit sa main à Scorpius, qui l'effleura du bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois, ils prirent leur repas ensemble sans que ça ne gène personne. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quiddich où ils volèrent tous les deux. Ils firent des figures, puis Scorpius invita Rose à monter sur son balai. Ils firent une petite ballade au dessus des jardins de Poudlard, frôlèrent l'eau du lac puis survolèrent la bordure de la Forêt Interdite. La ballade fut magnifique et inoubliable. Vers midi, ils descendirent sur Terre pour répondre aux appels de leurs estomacs. Ils prirent leur deuxième repas ensemble, face à face, assis à la grande table de la fraternité. Rose reconnut Lumen et Jonah, entrain de manger avec Swann et Melody.

_ Toi aussi tu les a remarqué ?, demanda Scorpius. Si nous on les reconnaît, eux aussi savent très bien à qui ils ont affaire.

_ Tu sais Scorpius, tout le monde se voile la face. C'est pour ça que cette journée existe aujourd'hui. Cela permet aux amitiés interdites de se former quelques heures. Tout le monde sait qui traine avec qui, tout le monde sait que des Gryffondors chahutent avec des Serpentards mais tout le monde s'en fiche. Mais dès demain, tout reviendra comme avant. C'est la vie.

_ Et si on montrait l'exemple ? Arrêtons de nous cacher ! Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous voir uniquement quand nous sommes déguisés. Tout le monde nous a vu et reconnu aujourd'hui. La fille des plus grands héros de notre temps et le fils du grand méchant Mangemort.

_ Arrête Scorpius ! Tu sais bien que ton père a été manipulé toute sa vie. Arrête de le tenir comme responsable.

_ Tu as raison … Mais que pense tu de mon idée ?

_ Qu'on se montre aux yeux de tous ? Pourquoi pas.

_ Alors allons y dès maintenant !

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Scorpius. Laissons aux gens encore une journée avec leurs vrais amis sans qu'ils aient à se cacher.

_ Tu as raison Rosie. Profitons de cette journée avant une semaine et demi de séparation.

_ Tu t'en remettras Scorpy. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis … on s'enverra plein de hiboux, n'est pas ?

_ Bien sur ! Les hiboux seront vite à bout de souffle avec toutes les lettres que je vais t'envoyer.

_ Si tu le dis.

L'après midi se déroula tout aussi bien que la matinée. Les deux enfants se baladèrent dans le parc, titillèrent le poulpe géant et allèrent chiper des glaces en cuisine. Ils mangèrent une nouvelle fois ensemble, faisant fis des autres élèves et professeurs.

Ils se séparèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Rose se dépêcha de rentrer pour éviter que son ami ne voit la petite goutte qui tombait au coin de son œil. Jamais elle n'avait passé une si agréable journée mais demain ils seraient tous les deux en route vers leur maison respective.

Le lendemain matin, Rose se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la Grande Salle. Après une si belle journée passée avec son meilleur ami, celle ci promettait d'être bien morose, bien qu'elle allait enfin revoir sa famille. Ses parents lui manquaient énormément. Son petit frère aussi … un peu … enfin c'était son frère après tout, malgré quelques disputes futiles. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs acheté quelques bonbons à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait réussi à faire passer illégalement une bouteille de bierraubeurre pour ses parents, par l'intermédiaire de son cousin James, qui était persuadé que c'était pour elle. Concernant ses cousins, elle avait eu de la chance qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu avec Scorpius hier. James devait sans doute être collé et Albus le nez dans ses bouquins. C'est de leur réaction qu'elle avait le plus peur si jamais elle se montrait en public avec Scorpius. Même si leur relation ne restait qu'amicale, elle savait que ses cousins et en particulier James, auraient une réaction disproportionnée.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner seule, ses amies n'étant pas encore prête. Albus la rejoint sur la fin de son repas et s'enthousiasma sur leur prochain retour au bercail. Elle sourit devant la joie enfantine de son cousin et le laissa terminer seul.

Elle se rendit au bord du lac, bardée d'une écharpe, de gants et d'un bonnet. Elle avait rendez vous avec son ami Serpentard. Une fois sur place, elle attendit en lisant un livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie, matière qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement malgré le professeur soporifique. Comme sa mère avant elle, c'est Rose qui aidait à la rédaction des devoirs dans cette matière vue qu'elle était la seule à réussir à suivre le cours.

Soudain, deux mains glacées se posèrent sur ses joues, la faisant sursauter.

_ Scorpius ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Et tu es en retard !

_ Seulement de quelques minutes Rosie … Désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Comment vas tu ?

_ Bien. Il fait un peu froid aujourd'hui. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il neige. Et toi, ça va bien ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. Je t'ai déjà raconté l'ambiance.

_ Oui, ça ne doit pas être facile.

_ Surtout après avoir passé deux merveilleux mois à Poudlard avec toi. L'ambiance froide du Manoir Malefoy va me faire tout bizarre.

_ Une semaine et demi, tu t'en remettras mon grand.

_ C'est facile pour toi. Tu vis dans une famille aimante.

_ Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Tu m'as bien dit que ton père s'était beaucoup occupé de toi, qu'il t'avais raconté toute la guerre ? Qu'il t'avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur plein de choses ?

_ Oui oui mais c'est ma mère qui me snobe tout le temps. Ça me rend fou, ça me déçoit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas.

_ Je suis sure qu'elle t'aime mais qu'on ne lui a jamais appris à le montrer. Tu sais, si elle a été éduquée à la manière des sangs purs, on ne lui a jamais montré d'amour non plus.

_ Tu as sans doute raison.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques temps mais l'heure de départ approchait. Ils regagnèrent le hall du château et se mirent dans la queue de leur maison respective. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard complice puis se tournèrent vers leurs amis. Scorpius avait oublié Adam, qui trainé maintenant avec des Serpentards plus âgés. Le jeune Malefoy s'était trouvé un bon ami en la personne de Jonah Weber. Lumen, sa soeur jumelle, était un peu trop autoritaire et directive à son goût.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la gare et investirent le train tout entier. Rose s'installa dans un wagon en compagnie des élèves de son âge et de sa maison. Quand le chariot des friandises passa, tout le monde se rua dessus et Rose resta seule avec Albus dans le compartiment.

Albus, de sa voie calme et posée, interpela sa cousine.

_ Tu sais Rose, je connais ton petit secret.

_ De quoi tu parles Al' ?

_ Je sais que tu es ami avec le fils Malefoy.

_ Non … je … euh …. Comment ?

_ Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque. Mais tu sais, il a l'air gentil. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu t'insulter ou te faire du mal. Si c'est ton ami, je respecte ça.

_ Merci Albus. Tu es si compréhensif.

_ Mais ce n'est que ton ami n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

_ Bin ...Vous n'êtes pas … trop proches ?

_ Albus !, s'exclama Rose, choqué. Nous n'avons que 11 ans ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse tous les deux ?

_ Désolé Rose. Je crois que je me suis fait des idées. Oublie ça veux tu ?

_ Oui je vais oublier tout de suite ! Non mais où est ce que tu as été cherché ça ? Pfff n'importe quoi !

_ Ca va ne t'emballe pas. Je me suis excusée.

_ Nan mais t'as de ces idées des fois … Bon allez j'oublie.

Rose se tut quelques secondes mais ne put s'empêcher de relancer la conversation sur le sujet.

_ N'empêche que toi et Swann on dirait que …

Albus devint rose pivoine et se tassa sur la banquette.

_ Quoi ? Euh … non … je … Mais ! On a dit qu'on oubliait. T'es chiante toi.

Rose rigola devant la rougeur de son cousin et quand les autres rentrèrent dans le compartiment, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'Albus jetait un coup d'œil intéressé à la jeune Thomas, ce qui fit redoubler son hilarité, qu'elle ne put expliquer aux autres.

Quant à Scorpius, il était installé dans un compartiment en compagnie des jumeaux Weber, d'Alexander Nott et de Nicolas Spencer. Adam Zabini était définitivement écarté du petit groupe et ce dernier ne s'en portait que mieux. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement et étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité, depuis que Lumen avait mis les choses au clair au Pré-au-Lard. Drago restait un leader charismatique mais il n'abusait pas de ce pouvoir comme son père avant lui.

Ils dévalisèrent tous ensemble le chariot de friandises. Scorpius mangeait une chocogrenouille quand une carte de sorcier célèbre lui sauta au nez.

_ Wah … T'as Harry Potter. Genre on tombe pas dessus une fois sur deux.

_ Carrément. Et l'autre fois c'est Dumbledore. C'est nul.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens collectionnaient ces stupides cartes. Il la balança négligemment dans la poubelle avec le reste des emballages. Il pensait à Rose. Ca devait être bizarre de voir la tête de son oncle à chaque fois qu'elle mangeait une chocogrenouille. Puis il pensa que ça devait être encore plus bizarre pour les enfants de Harry Potter. Albus Severus avait l'air gentil. En plus, il portait le nom du parrain de son père. Ce dernier lui avait souvent répété que s'il n'était pas mort, il aurait été son parrain à lui aussi. A la place, c'était Marcus Flint, qui était marié à la soeur de sa mère, Astoria.

Le train fit quelque soubresauts puis s'arrêta en gare. Scorpius empoigna sa valise et descendit du train d'un pas lent. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec sa famille mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il cherchait ses parents sur le quai quand une tornade noire se jeta sur lui.

_ Corpy !

La jeune enfant était la fille de sa tante, Queenie ( NDA : dans la version française, elle est connue sous le nom de Daphnée Greengrass mais je trouve Queenie tellement plus chou ! :P ) Flint et de son parrain.

_ Oh Mia ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Scorpius adorait littéralement sa cousine de 4 ans et ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva. Il tomba nez à nez avec sa tante.

_ Bonjour Scorpius. Comment vas tu ?

_ Très bien et toi tante Queenie ?

_ Bien merci. Excuse moi pour le comportement puéril de ta cousine mais elle ne sait pas se tenir.

_ Elle n'a pas besoin de se faire pardonner ma tante, elle est tellement mignonne !

_ Et elle en joue, dit sa tante en souriant.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la calina tendrement. Queenie était loin d'être aussi froide que sa soeur. Elle avait été élevée dans des conditions similaires mais sa soeur étant très belle, c'est sur elle que ses parents avaient placé tout espoir d'un mariage réussi. Queenie avait été relégué au second plan. Mais quand elle avait rencontré Marcus Flint, elle avait fis de tout ce que ses parents lui avaient appris en matière de tenue et de décence pour filer le parfait amour avec son actuel époux. Leur fille était un cadeau du ciel, le fruit de leur amour et non pas une héritière nécessaire à la survie de leur sang.

Drago les adorait tous et aurait aimé grandir dans la même atmosphère. Il remarqua l'absence de ses parents et s'interrogea.

_ Mais où sont mes parents tante Queenie ? Je pensais qu'ils viendraient me chercher …

_ Scorpius. Tu vas rester chez nous pendant les vacances. Il faut que tu saches que …

* * *

**Encore un petit chapitre mais il permet de lier les enfants à leurs parents :)**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais être très active pendant quelques temps puisque mes deux dernières semaines de cours vont être super rock'n roll avec tous mes dossier à finir et mes partiels mais j'essairais de publier. Le mois de Juin sera beaucoup plus cool :)**

**Merci de me suivre et de me lire, j'ai plein d'idées de fiction pour les vacances d'été.**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Zezely**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de publier alors que je sais que j'approche de la fin des chapitres écrits mais je ne veux pas laisser trop de temps se passer :) Enfin voilà un chapitre avec des flash back j'espère que vous ne serez pas perdus dans ce mélimélo :)**

* * *

Hermione accueillit sa fille à bras ouverts lorsqu'elle l'a vu descendre du train en courant. Elle était si heureuse de revoir sa petite Rosie. Deux mois de séparation pour un parent, c'est toujours très dur, malgré les nombreux hiboux échangés. Elle la serra fort, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. C'est Rose qui du lui faire signe de lâcher prise avant qu'elle n'étouffe. Hugo se précipita sur sa sœur et lui fit à son tour un énorme câlin, ce qui émut Hermione aux larmes. Elle regardait ses enfants avec beaucoup d'amour mais remarqua que Rose cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

_ Où est Papa ?

_ Il faut qu'on parle ma chérie.

***Quelques jours plus tôt* :**

Ron avait décidé que malgré ce que sa femme lui avait dit, il irait quand même lui emmener un déjeuner ce midi là. Il avait acheté des kebabs, repas moldu qu'Hermione affectionnait et qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir il y a presque 20 ans déjà. Il avait pris des frites bien grasses avec plein de sauces différentes et des sodas rafraichissants à souhait. Il sentait que malgré la promesse de sa femme, elle recommençait à s'éloigner de lui. Il voulait tout tenter pour retrouver son amour, pour sauver sa famille.

A midi et demi, il arriva dans son bureau, salua la secrétaire, qui parût très mal à l'aise et pria pour qu'Hermione n'est pas encore mangé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit et sa surprise fut immense.

_ Malefoy ?!

_ Salut Roi Ouistiti ! Comment ça va ? Non au fait, ne répond pas. Je m'en fiche royalement !

Ron vit rouge et ne put contenir le flot de colère qui l'envahit, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

_ Alors c'est avec lui que tu déjeunes le midi maintenant ? Je comprends tout maintenant ! Comment as tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as tu pu me trahir, me tromper, et avec lui en plus ? Il a passé sa vie à t'insulter et à te rabaisser ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle du roux gesticulant. Ron l'interpréta très mal et se jeta sur son ennemi, ne pensant même pas à utiliser sa baguette. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à se rouler par terre. Hermione essaya de les séparer mais elle reçut un coup malencontreux et recula jusqu'à cogner le mur. Ce sut Sandra qui dut intervenir et d'un coup de baguette, elle immobilisa les deux combattants. Hermione fila dans son bureau chercher sa trousse de premiers soins et appliqua un onguent miracle sur les bobos des deux coqs. Sandra et elle les ligotèrent sur des chaises avant de les réveiller.

Ils essayèrent de se libérer en vain. Ron tenta même de bouger sa chaise pour aller renverser celle de Malefoy. Les deux femmes empêchèrent le pire d'arriver et Hermione commença à hurler.

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Vous êtes complètement fous ma parole ! Vous battre comme ça c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Non mais à quoi tu pensais Ron ? Tu crois vraiment que je te trompes avec Malefoy ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

_ Qu'est ce que je peux croire d'autre ? Je ne te vois pas de la journée et quand je veux te faire une surprise, je te retrouve entrain de t'esclaffer avec mon pire ennemi. Avec notre pire ennemi !

_ Tu te fais des idées ma pauvre belette ! Que veux tu qu'il y ait entre moi et Granger ?

_ C'est Weasley maintenant !, hurla Ron.

_ Taisez vous !, cria Hermione encore plus fort. Malefoy a raison Ronald. Tu n'as pas une petite idée de sa présence dans mon bureau ?

_ Bien sur que j'ai eu une idée espace de sale traitresse ! Quand Harry va savoir ça !

_ Mais on travaille ensemble Ron. Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiot ! Malefoy veut divorcer et je travaille pour lui. C'est tout. Crétin.

La surprise la plus totale se lut dans les yeux de pauvre Ron. Il regarda tour à tour Malefoy et sa femme puis s'exclama :

_ Et comment tu peux me prouver ça hein ?

_ Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as épousé.

_ C'est facile de dire ça.

_ Qu'est ce que tu peux être bête Ronald Weasley. Moi et Malefoy ? Pfff

_ T'as pas changé depuis l'école mon pauvre Weasley, balança Drago. Tu crois vraiment que toucherais une sale miss-je-sais-tout ?

Hermione se sentit blessée par la remarque, eux qui arrivaient à avoir des conversations presque normales, et voilà que Drago redevenait le con de Poudlard. Elle n'en fit rien paraître et appuya ses dires.

_ Je vais tout t'expliquer Ron.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, n'omettant aucun détail. Ron buvait ses paroles, se délectant du malheur de Malefoy. Néanmoins, il n'en démordit pas.

_ Détache moi Hermione, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Celle ci s'exécuta et Ron quitta le bureau sans mot dire. Hermione n'essaya pas de le suivre. Elle lui parlerait ce soir. Elle s'enferma seule dans son bureau, laissant Sandra en compagnie de Drago. Le temps parut très long à ce dernier mais à 13h50, Hermione se décida finalement à sortir, l'ordinateur en main.

Elle venait de passer près d'une heure à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ron mais elle se rendait bien compte que malgré ses efforts elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle souffrait d'être aussi insensible à l'amour que lui portait son mari. Elle reprit finalement ses esprits.

Elle laissa Drago l'allumait et ils commencèrent à observer le bureau de Spare.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent Spare rentrer dans son bureau. Hermione mit en route l'enregistrement. A 14h pile, quelqu'un frappa à son bureau et tout le monde vu et entendu Astoria.

_ Bonjour William. Comment vas tu ?

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Bien merci. On commence ?

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux au bureau de Spare et commencèrent à parler du divorce.

_ As tu trouvé une solution pour que je garde la moitié de sa fortune ?

_ Pas encore mais j'y travaille. Le contrat de mariage est béton.

_ C'est pour ça que je te paye ? Pour un résultat nul ? Je commence à penser que je vais voir ailleurs !

_ Ce n'est pas pour mes performances au travail que tu reste ma belle. Mais pour mes talents cachés …

Astoria gloussa et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, sur le bureau. Le baiser se fit plus intense et les mains baladeuses de Spare se perdirent sous la robe d'Astoria.

Drago se forçait à regarder, il voulait être sur.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux vers la bibliothèque et actionnèrent le mécanisme. Hermione bascula la vue vers les autres caméras. Astoria et Spare firent bien l'amour dans la pièce. Drago ne s'arrêta pas de regarder tandis qu'Hermione et Sandra, gênées, détournèrent le regard. Elles étendirent néanmoins quelques soupirs et cris d'extase qui les mirent dans un embarras encore plus complet. Drago mit finalement fin à l'enregistrement. La vidéo se sauvegarda automatiquement dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur.

Drago resta de marbre en refermant l'ordinateur. Il quitta le bureau d'Hermione sans rien dire. Quand il fut parti les langues se délièrent.

_ C'était … étrange …, commenta Sandra.

_ Je dirais même plus … bizarre, continua Hermione. Mais nous avons au moins la preuve qu'il nous fallait pour mettre fin à ce mariage sans amour.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que Mr Malefoy va se servir de cette vidéo ? Même derrière son masque de dureté, il avait vraiment l'air bouleversé, non ?

_ Bien sur. Voir sa femme coucher avec un autre homme, ça doit être horrible. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais préparer les papiers pour la procédure de divorce pour faute. Si tout ce passe bien, il conservera sa fortune et obtiendra la garde exclusive de son fils.

Hermione prépara tous les papiers nécessaires mais n'osa pas contacter Malefoy. Elle lui laissait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Quand une note volante rentra dans son bureau, elle crut au premier abord que c'était lui mais la lettre venait de Ginny.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Je t'envoie ce petit hibou pour te prévenir que Ron m'a demandé d'aller chercher Hugo à l'école à 16h et de le garder à coucher cette nuit. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Ron n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais je me pose quelques questions. Que se passe-t-il ? Il avait l'air tellement en colère … Quoiqu'il en soit je prendrais soin d'Hugo comme tu le sais._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ginny._

Hermione lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils avaient juste beaucoup de travail, que Hugo était victime de toute cette agitation et qu'une nuit au calme avec sa cousine lui ferait du bien.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en écrivant cette lettre mais tenta de ne pas laisser les gouttes trahirent son mensonge à sa meilleure amie. Ron voulait la quitter. C'était réel, palpable. Malgré ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour lui, le fait qu'il fasse le premier pas dans la grande aventure de la rupture lui faisait mal car elle appréciait l'amour de son mari, pas son côté physique, collant, mais juste sa présence. Elle se sentait certes emprisonnée dans son mariage mais néanmoins en sécurité, confortablement enveloppée dans le cocon d'amour de son mari, bien qu'elle ne lui renvoyait rien en échange.

Après avoir envoyé la lettre à Ginny, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta, amorphe sur son bureau, les papiers du divorce de Malefoy lui rappelant encore et encore sa situation similaire, quand Sandra frappa timidement à la porte.

_ Mr Malefoy est revenu. Peut-il entrer ?

Hermione sécha ses larmes, se moucha et acquiesça d'un coup de tête. Malefoy rentra dans le bureau, une boite de donuts sous le bras.

_ J'ai pris plusieurs parfums comme je n'en connait aucun. J'espère que ça ira. Déjà que j'en ai chié pour trouver tes cochonneries dans le quartier moldu.

Hermione sourit faiblement. Malefoy était assez comique dans le rôle du sorcier en quête de donuts chez les moldus. Elle tendit une main vers la boîte et prit le délicieux beignet nappage et fourrage chocolat. Elle vit le regard de Malefoy suivre douloureusement le départ du gâteau hors de la boite. Elle le reposa et prit un rose à la framboise.

_ C'est le seul qui m'inspire confiance. Il a l'air d'être au chocolat et c'est le seul parfum que je reconnais.

_ Fais toi plaisir Malefoy.

Ils mastiquèrent tous les deux en silence pendant quelques minutes. Drago mordit le sien du bout des dents avant de se rendre compte que c'était délicieux. Il engloutit littéralement le sien et se demanda même s'il pouvait se permettre dans prendre un deuxième mais les couleurs fantasques ne lui aspiraient pas confiance. Il vit qu'Hermione avait fini le sien et se lança.

_ On est parti ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ On lance la procédure de divorce pour faute ?

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Bien sur ! On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien non ?

_ Euh oui … Ok … J'ai préparé les papiers. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer et à les envoyer à Astoria.

_ Bien. Donne moi tout ça veux tu.

Hermione lui fit glisser les papiers, qu'il parcourut rapidement. Son sourcil droit se fronça de façon nette quand il lut le troisième paragraphe de la deuxième page.

_ _« Dans le cas où le couple aurait un ou plusieurs enfants, celui ( ceux ) ci devra(ont) être confié(s) à une famille d'accueil qui s'en occupera jusqu'à ce que la sentence soit prononcée. Dans le cas présent, Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Lucius Malefoy et de Astoria Eléna Greengrass, sera confié à une famille que la commission désignera comme apte à l'accueillir. »_. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça Granger, reprocha Drago d'un air blessé.

_ Je pensais que tu t'en doutais Malefoy.

_ Je ne l'avais pas vu venir … Où va aller Scorpius ?

_ J'ai beaucoup d'influence sur cette fameuse commission et j'ai une petite idée sur la famille d'accueil de Scorpius.

_ Dis toujours …

_ Que penses-tu des Weasley ? Arthur et Molly sont tout à fait aptes à garder Scorpius.

_ Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais confier mon unique héritier à une famille de pauvres qui vivent dans une cabane ridicule ? T'es complètement folle ou quoi ?

_ Qu'est ce qui t'importe Malefoy ? Son bonheur ou sa richesse ? Il sera comblé là bas.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Non ! Je ne sais pas où il ira mais surement pas là bas !

Hermione regarda froidement Malefoy et il commença à flancher.

_ Nan mais t'as vu ce que sont devenus tous les enfants Weasley ?

_ Ils sont devenus des gens très bien et tu le sais. Alors arrêtes ton char !

Drago hésita longuement.

_ Le pauvre … Je ne peux pas le laisser là bas !

_ Il passera un joyeux Halloween là bas et je serais là pour veiller sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est que pour une semaine et demi et après il repartira à Poudlard. Qu'en penses tu ?

_ …

_ Je suis sûre que tu pourras nous rejoindre pour Halloween. Astoria ne voudra sans doute pas mettre les pieds chez les Weasley donc tu seras seul avec lui !

_ Plus une trentaine de rouquins … Ca se reproduit à une de ces vitesses ces bestioles !

_ Merde Malefoy, sais tu seulement à quel point tu peux être bête ?

_ C'est d'accord ! Mais tu m'emmerdes Granger ! Je pourrais au moins lui donner de l'argent pour qu'il puisse s'acheter de la nourriture décente pour humain ?

_ Mais quel con j'vous jure, grogna Hermione.

_ De quoi tu te plains ? J'ai accepté de laisser mon fils chez les Weasley. Mais eux ? Ils sont d'accord ?

_ Ils le sont. Ils sont prêts à le prendre dès sa sortie du train. Mais je pense que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui le fasse et qui l'emmène ensuite avec les Weasley. As tu assez confiance en quelqu'un ?

_ J'ai ma petite idée …

Une fois Malefoy partit, Hermione rangea les feuilles dans une enveloppe et demanda à Sandra de l'envoyer à Astoria Greengrass en main propre, par hibou officiel. Elle faisait un peu de ménage sur son bureau quand une deuxième note arriva.

_Hermione,_

_Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu me trahir. Je pensais que ton amour pour moi était présent, que tu voulais passer ta vie avec moi. Tu m'as profondément blessé et je ne veux pas connaître les raisons de ta trahison. Je pars en Asie de l'Ouest pour me remettre les idées en place et je ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerais. Hugo est chez Ginny jusqu'à demain. Prends bien soin de lui mais n'oublie pas que lui aussi tu l'as trahi._

_Une grande spécialiste de la justice comme toi saura comment préparer les papiers du divorce._

_Ron_

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Hermione fondit en larme. Elle s'affala sur son bureau et pleura longuement. Il faisait nuit noire quand elle daigna rentrer chez elle. Sa belle maison lui paraissait si vide. Elle se rendit directement dans la petite chambre et s'endormit sur son clic clac.

**Retour au présent :**

Hermione dit à Rose que son père était parti en Asie pour faire des recherches pour le magasin de farces et attrapes. La petite parut attristée mais elle ravala ses sanglots en apercevant ses grands-parents sur le quai.

_ Papy ! Mamie ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?, dit-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras. Oh qu'est ce que vous m'avez manqué !

_ Toi aussi ma pucinette, répondit Molly en la serrant à l'étouffer. Mais ce n'est pas pour toi que nous sommes là.

_ Ah ? Qui êtes vous venus chercher ? Albus ?

_ Pas vraiment, dit Arthur.

Un couple les interpella alors.

_ Excusez moi ? Vous êtes les Weasley ?

_ C'est nous, répondit Molly en souriant.

Hermione arriva à ce moment là pour faire les présentations.

_ Mr et Mme Flint, voici Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ce sont eux que Mr Malefoy et moi avons choisi. Ils seront parfaits pour garder Scorpius pendant ces vacances.

_ Nous vous faisons entièrement confiance, dit Queenie en souriant. Je vais vous présentez mon neveu. Scorpius ! Viens par là une minute.

Scorpius arriva timidement, se demandant dans quelle horrible famille il allait tomber. Il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une famille de pauvres vieux ne cherchant que l'argent de la famille Malefoy.

Il arriva en levant fièrement la tête, comme son père lui avait appris, prêt à affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Il fut si surpris en se retrouvant face à Rose qu'il ne put prononcer un mot.

_ Bonjour Scorpius, je suis Hermione Granger Weasley et je travaille avec ton père. Ton oncle et ta tante t-ont-ils expliqué la situation ?

_ Oui Mme Weasley. Mes parents sont en instance de divorce et pour ne pas influer sur le procès, je dois rester dans une famille neutre pendant les vacances.

_ Je vois que tu as tout compris Scorpius. Tu m'as l'air très intelligent.

Rose fit un léger coup de coude à sa mère pour lui signifier qu'elle en faisait trop. Cette dernière compris le message et s'arrêta sur sa lancée.

_ Bon enfin. Tu passeras donc tes vacances chez les Weasley.

_ Ce sont vos parents ?

_ Ceux de mon mari, répondit-elle dans un léger hoquet de sanglot que Rose remarqua de suite. Tu seras très bien là bas.

Scorpius et Rose ne se lâchaient pas des yeux mais aucun n'osait dire un mot.

_ Tu connais peut-être ma fille, Rose. Elle a le même âge que toi et est à Gryffondor. Je crois savoir qu'il y a moins de tension entre vos deux maisons aujourd'hui.

_ C'est beaucoup mieux, oui, éluda Scorpius.

_ Nous devons y aller Scorpius, dit Queenie. Va faire un bisou à ton cousin Mia.

La petite fille se précipita dans les bras de Scorpius et le serra fort. Rose trouva ça très mignon et ne put s'empêcher de les regarder en souriant.

_ Au revoir Scorpius, dit Hermione. Nous nous reverrons le jour d'Halloween mais je repasserais tout à l'heure pour t'expliquer tout en détail. Tout se passera bien d'accord ? Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers sa belle-famille.

_ Tout se passera bien ma chérie. Allez viens mon bonhomme. Je vais te faire un bon repas et te préparer un super gâteau !

_ Merci Mme Weasley.

_ Pas de chichi chez nous Scorpius ! Appelle nous Molly et Arthur. Allons y.

Scorpius suivit docilement les Weasley après avoir embrassé son oncle et sa tante. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Rose, ce qui l'a fit rougir. Hermione, Rose et Hugo rentrèrent chez eux en Magicobus, Hermione refusant de conduire la voiture de son mari.

Scorpius se sentait entièrement en confiance avec les Weasley et avait hâte qu'Halloween arrive, espérant voir ses parents quand même pour l'événement.

* * *

**Voilààààà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas été zappé par ce petit retour dans le temps :) **

**Alooors qu'en pensez vous ? Comment little Malefoy va-t-il pouvoir vivre au Terrier ? Qui aura sa garde ? Qui gagnera le divorce ? Hermione et Ron vont ils divorcer ? Rose est-elle amoureuse de Scorpius ? **

**Mille questions qui n'attendent que des réponses :)**

**Je vous embrasse mes petits chats**

**Zezely**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! **

**Encore désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais il fallait que je me concentre dans mes études et terminer mon année bien comme il faut. A vrai dire j'ai encore un dossier à rendre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous publier un tout petit chapitre autour de Scorpius.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_ Molly ? C'est quoi cette grosse boite noire sur le mur ?

_ Ah ça ! Encore un des gadgets d'Arthur ! Prend la petite boite sur la table basse et appuie sur le bouton rose. Tu vas voir.

_ Que va-t-il se passer ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a rien de magique dans ce que tu vas voir. C'est un objet moldu. Si je me rappelle bien, ça s'appelle une télévision.

_ J'en ai entendu parler à Poudlard ! Des Serdaigles parlaient de la télévision et de choses qui se passaient dedans qui leur manquaient. Je n'ai pas tout compris à vrai dire.

_ Tu vas vite comprendre. Appuie sur le bouton mon garçon.

Scorpius appuya prudemment et manqua de tomber à la renverse quand l'image apparut sur l'écran, suivi par un bruit sourd.

_ A la télévision, expliqua patiemment Molly. Ils passent des vidéos. Ce sont comme plein d'images mises bout à bout. On appelle ça des films. C'est aussi la télévision qui informe les moldus sur ce qui se passe dans le monde entier. Il y a même des concours de chant, de danse, … Au fait on voit tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ça occupe quand tu t'ennuies. Tu peux regarder si tu veux.

_ Merci Molly ! Mais pourquoi avez vous autant d'objets moldus chez vous ?

_ Arthur adore bricoler les objets moldus. Celui là je lui ai permis parce que j'aime bien regarder la télévision quand je fais à manger. Tu aimes les animaux ?

_ Oui. J'ai un chat chez moi. Il s'appelle Tiger mais il est très vieux maintenant et je n'ai pas pu l'emmener à Poudlard, dit-il d'un air triste.

_ Oh mon pauvre petit ! Tu sais nous aussi nous avons des chats. Nous avons eu une portée de petits il y a quelques mois. Peut être que tu pourras en ramener un à Poudlard après les vacances ?

_ C'est très gentil à vous Molly !

La vieille dame sourit en voyant le visage heureux du petit garçon. Quand Hermione leur avait parlé de la garde du petit Malefoy, elle avait d'abord été septique mais sa belle fille avait vraiment insisté et elle avait bien dit que cet enfant aurait besoin de beaucoup d'amour et que seule la famille Weasley était capable d'en donner aussi généreusement. Prise par les sentiments, Molly n'avait pu qu'accepter de bonne grâce. Aujourd'hui elle ne regrettait rien et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tendrement le petit garçon entrain d'observer attentivement ce qui se passait à la télévision. Molly prit la télécommande et passa sur la chaîne animalière, au grand plaisir de Scorpius, qui s'assit sur le canapé et regarda attentivement la vie des lions d'Afrique.

Elle demanda à Scorpius quel était son plat préféré, qui se révéla être le poulet rôti, et commença à en préparer un en son honneur. Fort heureusement, Arthur raffolait de son petit poulet et il y en avait toujours un dans le frigo. Scorpius était encore devant la télévision quand Arthur revint de son antre. Il portait dans les mains un drôle d'appareil aux yeux de Molly. Il le posa sur la table et en vanta les mérites.

_ C'est un blender Molly ! Ca sert à mixer des ingrédients ensemble. Tu vas voir, ça va te changer la vie !

_ Arthur, mon chéri … Je te remercie pour tout le mal que tu te donnes pour me faciliter la vie mais tu sais qu'avec la magie, je peux faire tout ça.

_ Tututu ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues à faire de la magie ! Allez essayes le pour faire la farce du poulet et tu verras. En plus, je l'ai un peu amélioré et maintenant il peut hacher n'importe quoi !

Les yeux de Molly s'agrandirent de peur, se souvenant de quelques expériences malencontreuses après qu'Arthur est tenté « d'améliorer » des objets. Scorpius se désintéressa de la vie passionnante des hippopotames pour regarder Molly mettre avec précaution les ingrédients dans le fameux blender. Arthur souriait de toutes ses dents et alla même jusqu'à mettre une main paternel sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier, surpris de l'attention que lui portait le vieil homme, eut un sursaut imperceptible puis sourit.

Molly referma le blender et appuya sur le bouton. Arthur regarda avec espoir l'appareil et vu que les ingrédients se mélangeaient sans problème. Le visage de Molly se détendit et elle s'approcha du blender pour observer les ingrédients se mélanger. Soudain, une explosion au niveau du bouchon le fit sauter et le contenu de l'appareil se répandit dans toute la pièce, recouvrant les deux Weasley et leur jeune invité. Choqué, ce dernier resta immobile quelques secondes, hésitant entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Jamais une chose pareille n'arriverait au manoir ! Seuls les elfes font la nourriture et ils savent parfaitement faire la cuisine sans appareil moldu. Arthur et Molly regardaient attentivement la réaction du jeune Malefoy, craignant que ce dernier s'énerve.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Scorpius et il éclata de rire. Rassurés, les Weasley se mirent à rire avec lui. Un véritable fou rire les prit et ils ne purent s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut finalement l'arrivée d'Hermione qui mit fin à leurs rires. Cette dernière sourit devant un tel moment de complicité et nettoya la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Scorpius réussit à lécher une dernière goutte de farce sur ses doigts avant que tout ne disparaisse.

_ J'ai déposé Rose chez Harry et Ginny. Est-ce que vous avez reçu une lettre de Ronald ?, demanda-t-elle à sa belle-mère.

_ Oui. Il nous a dit qu'il partait quelques temps en Asie pour faire des recherches. C'est bizarre Georges n'est pas au courant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

_ Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure Molly. D'abord, dit-elle en s'adressant à Scorpius, je vais t'expliquer en détail comment les vacances vont se passer, d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

Hermione l'entraina vers la table de la salle à manger et s'assit face à lui.

_ Tout d'abord je voudrais t'expliquer la situation. Ton père est venu me contacter pour que je sois son avocate pour le divorce. Ta mère a été voir William Spare, un de mes collègues. Tes parents ne s'entendaient plus tellement n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne les ai jamais vraiment vu ensemble. Ma mère reste souvent dans ses appartements et elle mange avec mon père quand il rentre. Lui, il vient souvent avec moi pour discuter et il m'apprend plein de choses sur les sorciers, sur le sang, sur la guerre, et sur vous aussi Mme Weasley.

_ Oui, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. On ne s'entendait pas très bien mais nous nous sommes sauvés la vie mutuellement à plusieurs reprises.

_ Il m'en a parlé. Il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez très intelligente alors que vous étiez née moldue et que des fois vous étiez meilleure que lui, sauf en potions bien sur !

Hermione sourit devant le regard admiratif que lui portait le jeune garçon. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était extrêmement surprise que Malefoy ai parlé d'elle à son jeune fils.

_ J'étais peut être meilleure que lui mais je travaillais énormément tandis que lui n'avait aucun soucis pour tout apprendre et tout faire. Il est très intelligent ton père. Je suis sure que tu l'es également.

_ J'essaye de travailler à la bibliothèque pour ne pas le décevoir.

_ Un enfant ne déçoit jamais ses parents Scorpius.

Il médita devant cette phrase, pensant à sa mère. Malgré tout, il l'aimait et aurait aimé qu'elle montre plus d'affection pour lui. Est-ce qu'il la décevait elle ?

_ Comme tu le sais, reprit Hermione, tu vas passer tes vacances ici. Le jugement pour le divorce de tes parents aura lieu en plusieurs fois. Tout d'abord nous aurons une réunion entre avocats pour définir quelles procédures mettre en place. Puis tes parents devront essayer de répartir leurs biens. Si il n'y a pas d'arrangement à l'amiable, nous nous en mêlerons, selon les termes du contrat de mariage. Ensuite, nous déterminerons qui aura ta garde Scorpius. Tu auras ton mot à dire bien sur. Mais tu ne pourras pas voir tes parents avant le jugement car ils ne doivent pas influencer ton choix. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir chez qui tu veux aller vivre.

Scorpius eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que quelqu'un frappa furieusement à la porte du terrier. Arthur ouvrit à un William Spare survolté.

_ Mme Weasley ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre Scorpius Malefoy à parti !

_ Ce que je ne fais point Mr Spare.

_ Tout contact avec l'enfant des personnes en instance de divorce doit se faire en présence des avocats des deux parties, récita Spare. Vous allez à l'encontre de la loi et cela va vous coûter cher !

Le regard d'Hermione transperça celui de Spare en un éclair.

_ Mr Spare, je connais parfaitement la loi. Mais si vous voulez vous aventurer sur ce terrain, pourquoi ne pas parler de l'éthique ? Vous ne pouvez normalement pas représenter Astoria Malefoy et vous le savez. Vous avez d'ors et déjà perdu ce procès. Si vous voulez être présent pour terminer d'expliquer la situation à Scorpius, restez je vous en prie mais ne me parlez pas de respecter la loi.

Le visage de Spare vira au cramoisi. Les documents que lui avait remis sa chef stipulaient que la demande de divorce pour faute serait justifiée par une vidéo filmée par des caméras moldues et que cette dernière serait dévoilée lors de la première réunion. Il s'assit près du petit Malefoy et attendit qu'Hermione termine. Scorpius, quant à lui, n'avait pas compris tout l'échange entre les deux avocats et essaya de se concentrer sur la question que lui avait posée Hermione. Son cœur penchait pour son père mais il voulait tellement mieux connaitre sa mère. Les deux adultes le regardaient avec insistance et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

_ J'aimerais y réfléchir.

* * *

C'est un chapitre court mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. Merci de me lire :)

Je vous embrasse

Zezely


End file.
